Silver Guardians: Season 1
by King James85
Summary: This is a AU Fanfic but is a sequel to Time Force. The Year is 2004 and Silver Hills is peaceful until a fugitive from the Future shows up to wreak havoc on the City. Cybrex has own plans for the present. Can Wes, Eric and the new breed of Silver Guardians take him down before it's too late? Please R&R I would deeply appreciate it.
1. Chapter One: Rebirth

*The Year 3003* Time Force Cryo Prison. The Time 4:24 PM

A Fugitive wearing a cloak is running through the hallway of the cryo prison with a briefcase in his right hand and a Time Travel Device in his left hand. The Fugitive is being chased by several Time Force Police Officers.

Female Time Force Officer: Stop!

The Female Time Force Officer shoots the fugitive and the briefcase falls out of his hand as he's going through the exit. The Fugitive leaves the briefcase and heads to his ship.

The Fugitive turns around and shoots the officer next to Danielle.

The Time Force Officer shoots at him again but he jumps in his ship and it goes through the Time Gate.

The Female Time Force Officer: Darn it he got away but thank God he did not escape with this briefcase what ever it has in here.

The Time Force Officer she's wearing a Time Force Uniform. She's Caucasian. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes.

Later at Time Force Head Quarters. The Time 5:12 P.M.

Captain Alex Drake is sitting on a chair talking to a Time Force Officer through his head set who is telling him about the escape. Alex is very angry. The Officer tells him that the Time Force Officer who was there at the time of the fugitive's escape here. She also has the briefcase with her.

(Alex Replaced Captain Logan some time after Reinforcements from the future aka the Time Force and Wild Force Team Up)

Alex: Bring her in.

Time Force Officer: Yes sir.

The Time Force Officer is walking in Alex's office with the briefcase in her hand and she puts it on top of his desk. She Salute's Alex.

Female Time Force Officer: Sir I...

Before she could say anything else she, is cut off by Alex who is very angry. Alex has a very angry expression on his face.

The Female Time Force Officer has a sad expression on her face.

Alex: You let the most dangerous Fugitive Cybrex get away. It's bad enough he escaped but he took a Time Travel Device with him that lets him travel to any time period he wants.

Female Time Force Officer: Sir I am sorry.

Alex: No excuses.

Alex then begins to smile.

Alex: I am going let you make it up.

The Female Time Officer is shocked by what she just heard.

Female Time Force Officer: How sir.

Alex: Cadet you know what is in this brief case.

Female Time Force Officer: No Sir

Alex: I'll show you

Alex opens the briefcase which as a chrono morpher inside it.

The Female Time Force Officer looks inside the briefcase.

Female Time Force Officer: Wow a Chrono Morpher.

Alex takes the Chrono Morpher out of the briefcase and hands it to her.

Alex: Go ahead and put it on.

The Female Time Force Officer has a happy look on her face as she puts on the Morpher

The Morpher as just locked the girl's DNA in the Morpher.

A Time Force Officer storms in Alex's Office.

Time Force Officer: Sir we have the location on Cybrex. He's in the year 2004 and the Location is Silver Hills

Alex: Perfect .Ok you could leave now thank you.

Time Force Officer: Yes sir!

The Officer leaves the office.

Alex: You will be going on a mission of the up most importance. The mission is for you to bring in Cybrex and his Minion's to justice.

The Female Time Force Officer: Yes Sir!

Alex: Now back to the morpher on your wrist. You are not only a Time Force Officer you are a Power Ranger as well. You are the Time Force White Ranger.

Alex: Just Press the three buttons's on the Morpher. That's it.

The Female Time Force Officer: Wow thank you sir. I Danielle Storms will not let you down sir.

She Salute's Alex and He Salute's Danielle

~Awhile later The Time 5:37 P.M. ~

Danielle goes inside the Time Ship

Alex is talking to Danielle through a head set.

Alex: Are you ready?

Danielle: Yes sir.

Alex: Start the Count Down.

Count Down 5..4..3..

The Trans Warp Mega Zord is getting ready to bang it's fist against the back of the time ship so it could go through time.

The trans warp Zord's arm spins

Count Down 2...1...0

Bang

The Huge Trans Warp Mega Zord hits the Time Ship

The Time Ships goes through the Time Portal.

The Time Ship's Destination the Year 2004, Location Silver Hills

Alex: Good Luck.

~A little while later~

Danielle talks through the Head set.

Danielle: Thank you Sir. I will do my best.

Alex nods his head.

Alex: I know you will.

To be continued. God Bless


	2. Chapter Two: First Strike

A/N: All the OCC's belong to me. I don't own Power Rangers though LOL. The rest of the series will be written in regular paragraph form. Thanks for the Reviews guys keep em coming God Bless

~The Year 2004, Off the Coast of Silver Hills~

A large ship has landed in a forest. In that ship stood the Evil Villain known as Cybrex. Cybrex is talking to his evil henchmen Lt. Zoltron.

"I want that Quantum Morpher!" Cybrex replied in a menacing tone.

Zoltron kneels before his master. "Sir we have vital information on the Quantum Morpher."

"Good where is it"

Zoltron presses a red button on the control panel and a big screen computer shows up. The computer begins to speak.

"Quantum Morpher Located."

"Where's the Location?"

"Silver Hills."

"Ah Perfect this couldn't have worked anymore better."

Zoltron Presses the button and the Computer shuts off and he then turn's to face his master Cybrex.

"What now my master?"

"I am not going to send my monsters down there but I am gonna send you down there to Silver Hills and destroy everything in your path until you get the Quantum Morpher!" Cybrex replied.

"Yes master." Zoltron replies has he teleports down to downtown Silver Hills.

Cybrex replies to himself. "I will get my hands on that morpher unlike those idiots Ransik and his henchman BrickNeck who failed to get their hands on the Quantum Morpher, three years ago."

Cybrex slams his head fists against the computer controls

"I will not fail I will not be denied and I will have the ultimate power."

~The Year 2004~

It's a sunny beautiful day at Silver Hills. Zoltron is now in front of the Silver Hills Plaza. Zoltron starts blasting every in sight. People run in fear. They quickly run away from Zoltron.

~Meanwhile at Bio-Lab.~

A young man looks to be in his late teens is in a office sitting down on a chair. He has on a Silver Guardians uniform. He is also wearing a Red Beret on his head and has a Chrono Morpher on his left wrist. He's African American and he has brown eyes. He is None other than Bernard-Michael Hicks the new Time Force Red Ranger and Co-Leader of the Silver Guardians. A Young Female Silver Guardians Officer by the name of Carmen Lockhart storms in the office. Carmen Salute's Bernard and Bernard Salute's Carmen. Carmen is Caucasian and she has brown hair and brown eyes.

Bernard raises his brow. "What is it?" He asks.

"Sir a mutant is attacking Silver Hills Plaza." Carmen replied which obviously took Bernard by surprise.

"A mutant ok let's Go."

"Yes Sir!"

The two run out of the office. All of the Silver Guardians rush to their SUV Trucks. Carmen thinks to herself.

"I wish I was a Power Ranger like Bernard and Christian." Carmen muttered to herself sadly.

Bernard is rushing to the SUV. He sees his partner leaning against the hood of the Truck eating an Apple he has on a Silver Guardians uniform and has glasses on and he also has the Quantum Morpher on his left wrist. He is a young man, a year younger than his partner. He's African American/Trinidad and has brown eyes and has a fade haircut. He is none other than Christian Hall the Quantum Ranger and Co-leader of the Silver Guardians.

"What's going on Bee?"

"I'll explain to you on way brotha, you'll never believe it."

"Oh I can't wait for this." Christian replied.

The two hop in the SUV and drive off to Silver Hills plaza to stop the mutant. Christian is driving and Bernard is on the passenger side. Five other SUV's rush to the Plaza.

~Minutes Later~

"Where is the Quantum Morpher?" Zoltron replied obviously growing impatient.

Zoltron stats to blasts everything

Sirens can be heard throughout the area. Five SUV's are in front of the Plaza. The Guardians get out of their SUV's and surrounds the monster with their weapons. Bernard and Christian point their weapons at Zoltron.

"Holt we are the Silver Guardians you are under arrest!" Bernard replied.

"Surrender now or we will be force to shoot!" Christian replied.

Zoltron smirks at the Silver Guardians and then shoots at the Guardians.

"Open Fire." Bernard and Christian yell in unison.

The guardians blast's zoltron but it does not faze silver guardians charge at zoltron

Zoltron blast's them with a small energy blasts and the guardians fall to the ground hard

"This is Child's Play!"

Zoltron gets Christian angry. Christian runs at Zoltron real fast.

"Christian wait!"

Christian throws three punches at Zoltron but Zoltron grabs Christian fist and squeezes it. Christian is in pain. Zoltron Sees the Quantum Morpher.

"There it is!"

Before he can grab the morpher Bernard runs at him does a flying kick and hits Zoltron in the chest Zoltron drops Christian. Bernard runs at him again and does a spinning kick but Zoltron ducks it easy. Bernard throws five jab punches to Zoltron but he blocks them and hits Bernard to the chest twice and Bernard goes flying into a car. Zoltron blasts at the guardians.

"I had enough of this." Christian replies in an angry tone.

Christian runs at Zoltron again but Zoltron kicks him in the stomach. Bernard runs to Christian and helps him up.

"Chris let me help you."

"Thanks Bee."

Bernard and Christian look around at the silver guardians who are on the floor hurt. They then look at each other and nod their head, the two then set their sights to Zoltron.

Bernard presses the three buttons on his Chrono Morpher

"Time for Time Force!" Bernard yells has he morphs into the Time Force Red Ranger.

Christian put's his Quantum Morpher to his mouth.

"Quantum Power!" Christian yells has he morphs into the Quantum Ranger.

"So you two are Time Force Power Rangers." Zoltron replied. "I want the Quantum Morpher give it to me now!"

"I don't think so!" Quantum Ranger replied

"Alright let's finish this!" Time Force Red replied

Time Force Red runs at Zoltron and does a triple kick to the chest and it connects. Zoltron just snickers and wipes his chest.

"That all you got?"

"Who are you?" Time Force Red asks.

"That is no concern of yours; all I want is the Quantum Morpher!" Zoltron replied.

Zoltron hits Time Force Red to the chest with a quick two punch combo than uppercuts him and he goes flying into a tree. Zoltron runs at Quantum Ranger and hits him with a full energy eye blast attack. Quantum Ranger is down. The two rangers slowly get up.

"You want my morpher so bad tough guy." Quantum Ranger replies while pulls out his Quantum Defender from his side pouch. "Quantum Defender!"

Quantum Ranger blasts Zoltron with his Quantum Defender. Zoltron has fallen to the ground.

"How did you like my Quantum Defender?"

"My turn." Time Force Red replied.

Time Force Red pulls out his Chrono Saber and slashes Zoltron on his chest. Then Time Force Red jumps in the air with his Chrono Saber.

"Time Strike!"

The attack hits but Zoltron drops down to a knee.

"What? Time Force Red and Quantum Ranger reply in shock.

"You will pay big time for this Rangers, I will be back for the Quantum Morpher." Zoltron replies.

Zoltron disappears.

"Damn he got away!" Time Force Red yelled.

"Whoever he is we'll get him next time." Quantum Ranger replied.

"Power Down."

Bernard and Christian are now un morphed.

"Why does he want my morpher so bad"

"I don't know?" Bernard replied. "Alright let's pack it up and move out."

All the guardians go to their SUV's and go back to Bio-Lab except for Bernard & Christian.

"Are we heading back to Bio-Lab?"

"No we're not going back." Bernard replied." We're going to Wes's house I need to ask him some questions."

Bernard and Christian go in the SUV and go to Collins Mansion.

~Off the Coast of Silver Hills~

Zolrton as just teleported back to Cybrex's ship.

"I've seen the Quantum Morpher."

"Do you have it?" Cybrex asked in a much excited tone.

Zoltron sadly lowers his head. "No... The Power Rangers were there but there were only two of them."

"No Excuses!"

Cybrex grabs Zoltron by the neck.

"If this happens again you will be destroyed got that!"

"Yes sir."

Cybrex lets go of Zoltron.

"I will not be denied that power."

To be continued. God Bless


	3. Chapter Three: New Destiny

A/N: This is a short chapter full of dialogue. Next Chapter will have action in it. Things start to pick up.

~Collins Mansion, Silver Hills~

Bernard and Christian both arrive at the Collins Mansion and they're are at the front door. Bernard rings the doorbell. An old man wearing a tuxedo answers the door. The old man is Wes's butler Phillips.

"Bernard, Christian what brings you here?" Phillips replies

"We're here to talk to Wes is he here?" Bernard asks.

"Yes he is come in."

Phillips lets them in. Bernard and Christian walk in the family room waiting for Wes. Phillips stands by the stairs and yells for Wes.

"Master Wes!"

"Yes!"

Wes is in his room getting dressed.

"Sir you have company!"

"Ok I'll be right there, thanks Philips!"

A familiar face is seen walking down the steps he has Dress Clothes on and has a big smile on his face. He is none other than the Legendry former Red Time Force Ranger Wesley Collins.

"Who's here to see me?"

"Bernard and Christian are here to see you; they are in the family room." Phillips replied.

"Ok Thanks Phillips." Wes replied while he walks in the family room and see's Bernard and Christian.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Wes what's up man." Bernard replies

Bernard and Wes shake hands while Christian nods his head at Wes.

"How's Jen doing?" Christian asks.

"She's good, she's up stair's in our room lying down, I have big news were expecting." Wes replied. "We found out a week ago during our Vacation, We just got back last night."

Bernard and Christian both have big grins on their faces. The two silver guardians are obviously happy for their friend and boss.

"Alright Wes Congratulations you're going to be a father." Bernard replied.

"Thanks guys."

"We gotta talk Wes it's real important." Bernard replied.

"Our visit isn't a social one." Christian replied in a serious tone.

Wes has a very concern look on his face.

"What about?" Wes asks.

"It's about this monster we fought earlier today."

"He must have been a mutant."

"Well what do we do now guys, who do you think sent it?"

"Let's go to my office." Wes replied. "We're going to see if any mutant's have escaped.

"Escaped from where?"

"The Future."

A beautiful young woman is seen walking down the stairs. She is wearing a nightgown. She is none other than Jen Collins. Jen is the wife of Wes.

"Hello Bernard and Christian did you hear the news."

"Yes I did Congratulations." Bernard replied.

Bernard and Christian both hug Jen.

"Congratulations I am happy for the both of you."

"Thanks guys." Jen replies happily while she then turns to her husband." Wes I need to talk to you it is very important."

"It will have to wait a second."

Jen senses her husband's concern. "Is everything ok guys?"

"We have to go to my office."

All four walk into Wes's private office. Wes grabs two devices that look like sticks. He stands them both up. Wes grabs a small remote on his desk and presses the button an turns on the holoscreen. Trip shows up on the holoscreen.

"Hey guys."

"Hey trip, question any mutants escaped from the future?" Wes asks.

Trip does not say a word.

"Trip Please you have to tell us what you know."

"A fugitive named Cybrex escaped from Time Force today. "Trip replied.

Wes looks at his wife then back at Trip.

"That's not all he also escaped with a Time Travel Device, I'll let you know any information when it comes in." Trip replies.

"Thanks trip." Wes replied.

Wes presses the remote and the holoscreen turns off. He then throws the remote on the desk.

"Wes I need to tell you something."

Wes turns to his wife. "What is it Jen?"

"I have given this decision I am about to make a lot of thought since, I am having baby I will not be the Time Force Pink Ranger anymore."

"Wow Jen."

"I want you to take this."

Jen takes off her Chrono Morpher and hand's it to her husband Wes.

"I want you to take the Chrono Morpher and reprogram it tomorrow at bio lab."

"Ok I will."

"What now Wes?" Bernard asks.

"We stop Cybrex no matter what but first we find ourselves a New Time Force Pink Ranger."

All four of them look at the chrono morpher in Wes hand.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	4. Chapter Four: Arrival from the Future

~The Next Day, 10:37 A.M. Bio-Lab~

A Motorcycle pulls up in front of bio-lab. It's Wes. He takes off his helmet. Wesley Collins arrives at bio-lab and he has the Chrono Morpher his wife gave him with goes inside bio-lab. Wes is talking to Dr. Zaskin the Man in charge of Bio-Lab's Research.

"Hello doctor zaskin how are you." Wes replied

"I am fine Wesley, how are you?" Dr. Zaskin replied.

"I am good."

"How was your vacation? Dr. Zaskin replied.

"It was great, my wife and I expecting."

"That's excellent sir congrats."

"Thank's I need you to Reprogram this Morpher." Wes replies has he hands the morpher.

"Yes sir."

~Half Hour Later~

"I've Finished Reprograming the Morpher for you sir." Dr. Zaskin replies has he hands Wes the Chrono Morpher

"Thank You."

Wes gets his cell phone out of his pocket and dials his wife's cell phone. Jen answers the phone.

"Hello honey."

"Hi Jen."

"Are you ok."

"Yeah I am fine Listen I got the Morpher Reprogramed and I am on my way home."

"Ok hun I'll see you when you get home bye."

"Bye."

Wes and Jen both hang up their phones. Wes then hops on his motorcycle and rides home.

~Meanwhile at Collins Mansion~

Jen calls Carmen. Carmen picks up her cell phone.

"Hello Jen back from vacation?"

"Yeah It was great listen I need you to come by we need to talk."

Carmen has a concern look on her face.

"Jen is everything ok."

"Everything is fine just come over."

~Moments Later~

Carmen leaves Bio-Lab and goes to Collins Mansion.

~Ten Minutes Later~

Wes arrives home. Wes walks to his door and opens the door.

"Jen I am home!"

"I am in here in the family room."

Wes walks in the family room.

"Hey hun how are you."

"I am fine."

"I got something for you." Wes replied has he hand's Jen the Chrono Morpher.

"Thank you Wes."

"So Jen who do you have in mind for a Replacement."

"That's already taken care of." Jen replied.

"Who is it?"

The doorbell rings.

"That should be her."

Phillips answers the door.

"We've been expecting you Miss. Lockhart, Master Wes and Jen are in the family room."

"Thank you."

Carmen walks in the family room.

"Hi guys."

"I called you here for a reason; Since I am having a baby I would like you to be my replacement." Jen replied.

Wes has a surprised look on his face.

"Replacement you mean."

"Yes you will be the new Time Force Pink Ranger." Jen replied.

"Wow Really?"

Jen gives Carmen the Chrono Morpher. Carmen puts on the Morpher on her left wrist. The Morpher as just locked her DNA in the Morpher

"This is so cool Thank You Jen."

"You've earned it, now to morph you Just Press the three button's on the Morpher."

"Carmen Congratulations."

"Thanks Wes."

Carmen Salute's Wes & Jen. Wes & Jen Salute's Carmen.

~The Time 12:01 P.M.*The Time Ship is near the Beach near Silver Hills~

Danielle Storms awakens inside the time ship.

"Computer any activity?"

"No not at the moment."

Danielle walks out of the Time Ship. Danielle grabs a small device out of her pocket and presses it.  
>"Stealth Mode."<p>

The Time Ship Becomes Invisible.

~A While Later~

Danielle is walking through the city. Danielle presses a small device on the back of her ear. Dark white Glasses appear on her eyes.

"Scan Mode."

~Cybrex's ship~

"I want my Cyberbots to attack the city." Cybrex replied. "So they could lure the Quantum Ranger So I could have the Quantum Powers."

The Cyberbots get teleported to earth.

~Meanwhile~

Carmen gets word on her headset from Bernard that robots are attacking the city.

"I have to go."

"Ok."

"Good Luck." Jen replied.

"Thanks."

Carmen leaves the Collins Mansion.

~Meanwhile in Downtown Silver Hills~

Cyberbots are attacking Silver Hills City Hall. People run for their lives. Danielle sees the cyberbots.

"Oh Great."

She runs to go battle them. The Silver Guardians arrive. The Silver Guardians shoot several cyberbots with their blasters. Bernard, Christian and Carmen arrive. Bernard and Christian notice that Carmen has a Chrono Morpher on her left wrist.

"Carmen you're a Power Ranger too now?" Christian replied.

"Yup." Carmen replied in an excited tone.

Danielle kicks A Cyberbots. She then does a hurricane kick attack on three cyberbots. Danielle is being outnumbered by several cyberbots. Serveral Cyberbot grabs her and throws her she goes flying and as she's about to hit the ground she is saved by Bernard.

"Are you ok ma'am."

"I am Fine."

Before they could say anything else to each other they are attacked by cyberbots. Carmen and Christian tag team on several cyberbots. Bernard and Danielle Battle and defeat the cyberbots. Bernard notices that Danielle has a Chrono Morpher just like him but it is very different than the one he as on. Bernard also notices that she has a Time Force Uniform on.

"You're from Time Force?"

"Yes."

Danielle has a surprised look on her face.

"How do you know about Time Force?"

"I know a person who used to be a Time Force officer." Bernard replied.

"Who Jen, Wait she's here?

"Yeah why you know her?"

"Yes I knew her she taught, me a lot about being a Time Force Officer." Danielle replied.

"What were those things we just fought?"

"Those are Cyberbots highly advanced cyborg's from the future." Danielle replied.

"Wait who are you?"

"There's no time to talk, Right now you must take me to Jen please:" Danielle pleaded.

Christian grabs Bernard by the arm and says in his ear.

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah I am sure."

Bernard calls Wes on his Cell phone. Wes answers his cell phone.

"Yo Wes are you and home."

"Yeah Why?" Wes replied.

"It's Important that we talk to the both of you." Bernard replied." "Can I come over I have Company with me?"

"Sure."

"Ok Bye."

Bernard and Wes both hang up their Cell Phones.

Bernard, Christian, Danielle and Carmen go in the SUV. The four and head to Collins Mansion.

~Awhile at Collins Mansion~

Wes walks in the family room and he sits down next to Jen who is watching T.V. Jen looks at Wes with a smile on her face.

"I am so happy."

Wes has a smile on his face.

"I am happy we're starting a family."

Wes and Jen look into each other eyes and share a passionate kiss. The doorbell rings and Phillips answers the door.

"Come in." Phillips replies while the four walk into Wes' mansion. "Mr. Collins you have company."

"Ok!" Wes replied

Wes walks by the door. Danielle notices that Wes looks like Alex but she keeps it to herself.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah we're ok." Bernard replied.

Wes sees Danielle.

"Bernard who is she?

"She's a time force officer." Bernard replied.

"I am Time Force Cadet Danielle Storms, I was sent here from the future by Captain Alex Drake." Danielle replies.

Before she could say anything else she is interrupted by Jen who over here's the conversation. Jen walks by the door were the others are at.

"Alex sent you."

"Jen how are you doing?"

"I am fine, You have a morpher too."

"Yes I am finally a Power Ranger.

Jen & Danielle hug.

"You know her?" Wes asked raising his brow

"Yes I do I trained her".

"Go on Continue with your story." Jen replied.

"Alex sent me on a Mission of the upmost Importance; I am here to capture Cybrex and his henchmen." Danielle replied. "I must bring them back with me so he can be prosecuted and be put in Cryogenic Prison for life."

~Meanwhile on Cybrex's Ship~

Cybrex: I am going to send Zero down to bait the Rangers.

"Yes Sir good plan master."

Zoltron Puts Zero in the reanimator and brings him back to life.

"I am Back."

"Now Go and destroy the Rangers!" Cybrex replied.

"Yes Master." Zero replied.

Zero is teleported by zoltron to go to Silver Hills.

~Meanwhile~

Carmen gets word on her headset that a Mutant is attacking the City.

"There's a Mutant attacking the city guys." Carmen replied.

"Alright let's go!" Bernard replied.

As they're about to go Christian stops for a minute and looks at Danielle.

"Where are you going little lady." Christian asks.

"I am going with you guys it may be cybrex who's attacking the city." Danielle replied.

"Alright Come on guys let's go." Bernard replied.

All four leave Collins Mansion.

~Later~

The Four Arrive at the scene and all of the guardians are down.

"Rangers you will be destroyed." Zero replied.

"I don't think so!" Danielle replied.

"Ready!" Bernard replied.

Bernard, Danielle and Carmen Presses the three buttons on their Morphers.

"Time for Time Force!" Bernard, Danielle and Carmen yelled.

Bernard becomes The Time Force Red Ranger. Carmen becomes The Time Force Pink Ranger. Danielle becomes The Time Force White Ranger. Christian raise's his left hand in the air then he puts his Quantum Morpher to his mouth.

"Quantum Power!" Christian replied

Christian becomes the Quantum Ranger.

"Wow I can't believe I am a Ranger." Carmen replied.

Danielle shows Zero her Time Force Badge.

"I am Time Force and you are under arrest!" Time Force White replied.

"HA HA HA Very funny little girl."

Time Force White pulls out her Chrono Blaster.

"Chrono Blaster!" Time Force White replied while she blasts Zero.

Zero gets angry and he blasts Time Force White. She falls hard unto the ground. Time Force Red helps her up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah am Fine thanks."

Time Force Red tries fighting Zero he does a double kick attack but Zero blocks the attack and he blasts Time Force Red. He falls to the ground hard. Time Force Pink & Quantum Ranger do a duel blast attack. Time Force Red gets up.

"V-5!" Time Force Pink yelled.

"Quantum Defender!" Quantum Ranger yelled.

The blasts hits Zero. Zero reflects the attack and it hits both Rangers. Time Force Red Pulls out his Chrono Blaster.

"Chrono Blaster!" Time Force Red replied. "Let's bring them together."

All four Rangers combine their blastsers and they blast zero. Zero explodes and decreases.

"Power down!" All four rangers replied.

All four Rangers un Morph. The Silver Guardians are Up to their Feet. Danielle puts Zero in a little containment unit.

"So Carmen how was your first day as a ranger." Christian asks.

"It was great I love it." Carmen replied.

Bernard looks at Danielle.

"So Danielle are you joining us."

Danielle: Yes I'll join you.

"Welcome to the team."

"Thanks." Danielle replied.

"Looks like we have another Ranger alright." Carmen replied happily.

~Cybrex's Ship~

"Zero has failed me." Cybrex replied.

"You want me to destroy them master."

"No that's ok, I am going to start a little project." Cybrex replied. " It is a plan that will destroy the rangers and I will have the Quantum Morpher."

"Project what project." Zoltron asked.

"Project Bio Ranger, HA HA HA HA!"

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	5. Chapter Five: The Project

A/N: Ok this is how Silver Guardians Season 1 was originally written so I will leave it has such. I plan on posting more episodes because I want to get to the rest of the saga. The rest of the saga is written in regular novel form. The dialogue is a little meh. So please bear with me. I hope you like it. I wrote this back in 2004 and the Saga officially ended in 2011.

~Silver Hills 11:01 A.M. Collins Mansion~

Bernard, Wes, Jen, Christian, Carmen and Danielle are in the family room talking about were Danielle is going to be staying.

Wes: So Danielle where will you be staying at?

Danielle: I don't know.

Jen: You could stay with us in our guest room.

Danielle: Really if it's not too much trouble.

Jen: No trouble you're my friend.

Wes: Then it's settled then.

Christian looks to his friend Bernard.

Christian: Yo Bernard I gotta go.

Bernard: Christian wait where you going?

Christian leaves.

Carmen shakes her head.

Carmen: Christian is such a hothead. Bernard how do you put up with him?

Bernard: I knew Christian ever since we where in High School. He's All Way's been like this.

Bernard looks at Danielle.

Bernard: So Danielle since you're a Power Ranger how about you join the Silver Guardians you could be Carmen's partner. So what do you say?

Danielle: Ok I am in.

Carmen: Oh Bernard you know Christian is not going to like this.

Bernard: I am sorry but this is good for the team. Things have to change sometimes.

~Awhile Later at Bio-Lab in Wes's Office~

Bernard Hicks and Wesley Collins are talking.

Wes: Bernard I choose you for a reason you're a great kid. I choose you to take my place. You're a good Silver Guardians Leader and a good Time Force Red Ranger.

Bernard: Thanks Wes that means a lot to me.

Wes: No problem. I am telling you right now it's not going to be easy We're in this together Bernard Remember that.

Bernard has a smile on his face.

Bernard: That's true has long has I have God, Jesus Christ, My Family and Friends on my side good will always win.

Wes nods his head and then looks at his watch.

Wes: Oh great I gotta go to a board meeting very boring but its work.

Bernard: Better you then me.

Wes: Bye.

Bernard: Peace.

Wes leaves the office.

Danielle walks in the Office with her new Silver Guardians Uniform on.

Danielle: So how do I look?

Bernard: You look great.

Danielle: Thanks.

Bernard and Danielle Smile at each other.

~Mean While~

* Cybrex's Ship *

Cybrex: I hate those rangers

Zoltron looks at the computer screen and he's see's Christian walking through the city.

Zoltron: Master Cybrex look!

Cybrex looks at the Computer screen.

Cybrex: Project Bio Ranger will start sooner then I thought HA HA HA. Zoltron send the Cyberbots to capture Christian and bring him here. The Quantum Powers will be mine.

Cybrex says that with an evil grin on his face.

Cyberbots are teleported to earth to capture Christian.

Christian is walking through the city.

Cybernators show up and surround Christian.

Cyberbots: Seek and Capture.

Christian: What are you doing here Metal Heads?

Christian takes out a small laser gun and blast cyberbots. He runs up to another one a does a flying kick attack. There's too many Cyberbots they surround Christian and Capture Him.

~Meanwhile at Bio-Lab~

The loud speaker: All Silver Guardians Report to Silver Hills Bank there's a robbery in progress.

Bernard tries to contact Christian on his head set.

Bernard: Christian...Christian...Chris oh man where is he?

Danielle: I guess we must go without him.

Bernard: Come on man.

All the Silver Guardians Rush to their SUV's and head to the bank.

*A while later Silver Hills Bank*

The Silver Guardians surround the bank.

The Robber tries to run out the back door but Danielle punch's the robber and he drop's the money.

Bernard: Wow that was quick.

The Robber is now being arrested.

Carmen: Wow you work fast.

Danielle: Thanks.

*Meanwhile Cyberx's Ship*

Christian is in a chair tied up.

Christian: Where am I?

A shadow like figure is talking to Chris.

Cybrex: Hello Chris.

Christian: Who are you and what do you want with me?

Cybrex: You know what I want.

Christian looks at his Wrist his Quantum Morpher is not there.

Christian: Where is my morpher?

Cybrex: You mean this.

Cybrex Hold's up Christian's Quantum Morpher.

Cybrex: It's mine now. Zoltron send Gladiator to take out the Rangers.

Zoltron: Yes Master.

Zoltron Puts Gladiator in the Reanimator and brings him back to life.

Gladiator looks like a strong mutant with a cape on and a shield. He has pitch black eyes.

Gladiator: I am ready to destroy.

Cybrex: Good.

Gladiator is teleported by zoltron to go down to Silver Hills.

Gladiator is now in Silver Hills. He shows up in front of the Rangers.

Gladiator: Rangers!

Bernard: Who are you?

Gladiator: I am the Mutant who will destroy you.

Bernard: Yeah right. Guys you Ready.

Danielle and Carmen: Ready

Bernard, Danielle& Carmen: Time For Time Force!

Bernard, Danielle& Carmen Presses the three button's on their Morphers.

Bernard become's The Time Force Red Ranger.

Carmen become's The Time Force Pink Ranger.

Danielle become's The Time Force White Ranger.

Time Force Red takes out his Chrono Saber.

Time Force Red: Chrono Saber!

Time Force Red slashes Gladiator's Chest.

Time Force White and Time Force Pink take out their Chrono Blasters.

Time Force White and Time Force Pink: Chrono Blasters.

They Blast Gladiator.

Gladiator: HA HA HA.

Gladiator throw's his shield and it knocked the rangers down.

Time Force Pink: I wish Christian were here.

Gladiator: Oh yeah don't worry about Christian he's well taken care of.

Time Force Red: What are you talking about

Gladiator does not say word.

Time Force Red: I am gonna drop you.

All three run at Gladiator.

Gladiator blasts the Rangers and they go flying.

Gladiator: HA HA HA.

~Meanwhile Cyberx's Ship~

Cybrex looks at the Computer screen. He sees the Ranger's getting beaten.

Cyberx: You see Chris your buddy's are getting beaten. Now let's start the project.

Christian: Oh no

To Be Continued. Please R&R. God Bless


	6. Chapter Six: Deadly Reunions

A/N: All OC's in My Fan Fic belong to me.

~Cybrex's Ship~

Christian is lying on a table. Scientists surround Christian. One Scientist pricks Christian with a needle and takes a small amount of blood. They put his DNA in a Machine next to an incubator. They also have a Replica Quantum Morpher made from a Machine; The replica is black and white. Scientist Dena Frost turns to talk to Cybrex.

Scientist Frost: Sir we have his DNA and my other Scientist's has just got finished creating the Bio Morpher, it is a replica of the Quantum Morpher. It's just has you requested. The Cloning Project will be done Very Soon.

Cybrex: Excellent Miss Frost. What about the Android's?

Scientist Frost: They will be done soon but they will be done before the Cloning Project. Sir what shall we do with Christian when we're done with him?

Cybrex: I have a little plan for that. Send my prototype android too collect data on the rangers.

Scientist Frost: Yes Sir.

The Android gets sent down to silver hills.

Scientists put Christian in a large room and hook him up to wires.

~Meanwhile in Silver Hills~

The Rangers are Fighting Gladiator.

Time Force Red runs at Gladiator They trade blows to each other. Time Force Red does four punch's too Gladiators chest. Gladiator grab's his sword and slash's Time Force Red. Time Force White runs to Gladiator and Kicks him in the back and does a Punch Combo onto Gladiator's Face.

Time Force Pink: Chrono Blaster!

Time Force Pink shoots Gladiator with her Chrono Blaster.

Time Force Red: Damn it this guy is tough but I got something for him. That's it Red Battle Warrior!

He now has on his Armor. Time Force Red pulls out his Battle Warrior Saber.

Time Force Red: Battle Warrior Saber!

Time Force Red Makes a Circle of Fire with the saber

Time Force Red Slash's Gladiator in the Chest and Gladiator explodes.

Time Force Pink: We did it!

The three Time Force Rangers: Power Down!

The Three Rangers then un morph.

Bernard: Christian where are you?

Danielle puts her hand on Bernard Shoulder

Danielle: Bernard don't worry we'll find him. He's probably just blowing off some steam somewhere.

Carmen: This isn't like Christian.

~Two days later 12:40 P.M. Collins Mansion~

Bernard and Wes are talking.

Jen is in the family room with them along with Carmen and Danielle.

Wes: What do you think happed to Chris?

Bernard: I have no idea what happed to him I think cybrex and his goons took him.

The doorbell rings. Phillips answer's the door. He lets the people come in.

Phillips: Master Wes you have more company.

Wes: Who is it?

The two People walk in the family room.

Wes: I can't believe it.

The two People are none other than Eric Myers the former Quantum Ranger and his girlfriend Taylor Earheart the Wild Force Yellow Eagle Power Ranger.

Eric: Long time no see Wes.

Wes: Eric what are you doing here?

Wes and Eric shake hands.

Taylor: Hey Jen.

Jen and Taylor hug.

~Cybrex's Ship~

Zoltron: Sir we must strike the city now.

Cybrex: No I want Christian to fight Bernard. Is Christian ready?

Zoltron: No.

Cybrex: We'll too bad those two are going to battle to the death HAHA.

A Female Scientist walks up to Cybrex.

Scientist Yuuri: Sir the Modified Android's have the location on the Rangers.

Cybrex: Where's the location.

Scientist Yuuri: The Location is at Collins Mansion.

Cybrex: Perfect get Christian Ready and give him back his Quantum Morpher. I have no more use for it. We're gonna pay them a little visit.

Scientist Yuuri: Yes sir.

~Meanwhile in Silver Hills at Collins Mansion~

Eric looks at Danielle.

Eric pat's Wes on his shoulder than points to Danielle.

Eric: Who is she?

Wes: That's Danielle she's from the Future.

Before they could say anything else they all hear a loud noise.

Wes: What's that?

Bernard: I don't know.

Eric: Let's go see.

Wes: Jen stay here.

Jen: What's going on

Eric: Taylor you stay too.

Taylor: Ok.

Jen: Be Careful guys

Bernard, Wes, Eric, Danielle and Carmen go outside to see what it is. They see Cybrex, and a man in a hood. The man takes of his hood it is none other than Christian Hall the Quantum Ranger. He looks at Bernard with an evil look.

Wes: What's going on here?

Bernard: Christian?

Danielle: You've Finally Showed yourself Cybrex.

Cybrex: Danielle haven't seen you in a while. Now all the Rangers are here HAHA. How Nice.

Cybrex looks at Wes.

Cybrex: Well well well if it isn't Wesley Collins The Legendary Former Time Force Red Ranger and Former Leader of The Silver Guardians it's a pleasure to finally meet the man who helped Time Force beat Ransik. I've heard so many things about you. I see you have Company.

Eric: Who are you?

Cybrex: You must be Eric Myers The Former Quantum Ranger and Former Leader of the Silver Guardians. I know all about all of you.

Carmen looks on.

Cybrex: And Finally you must be Bernard-Michael Hicks the Time Force Red Ranger and Leader of The Silver Guardians. Christian Hall has joined my team to become a warrior and to become the greatest power ranger alive. He won't be second fiddle to you.

Bernard runs at Cybrex.

Chris takes off his cloak and kicks Bernard. Bernard kneels down and grabs his gut.

Carmen: Bernard!

Bernard gets up slowly.

Bernard: Damn.

Cybrex: Now he's a killing machine I created. Bernard can you beat him.

Bernard: Chris it's me Bernard.

Cybrex: Unfortunately he can't seem to hear the voice of his best friend. He's now a killing machine here to destroy you.

Bernard: Chris wake up it's me damn man.

Danielle: Cybrex I can't allow you to control anyone anymore. I bringing you back to Cryo Prison for good.

Cybex: A righteousness spirit I like that.

Twenty Cyberbots appears and so does Zoltron.

Bernard, Wes, Eric, Danielle and Carmen get in their fighting pose.

Cybrex: Zoltron take care of Carmen. Chris you take care of your dear friend Bernard. Cyberbots you take care of the former rangers Wes and Eric. I'll take care of Danielle.

Wes rolls up his sleeves.

Cybrex: Christian Morph now.

Christian raise's his left hand in the air then he puts his Quantum Morpher to his mouth.

Christian: Quantum Power!

Christian becomes the Quantum Ranger.

Bernard, Danielle and Carmen: Time for Time Force!

Bernard, Danielle and Carmen Presses the three button's on their Morphers. Bernard becomes The Time Force Red Ranger. Carmen becomes The Time Force Pink Ranger. Danielle becomes The Time Force White Ranger.

Wes: Let's do it.

Wes kick's the cyberbots in the gut and uppercuts anther one then Eric then dose a Spin kick and knocks down five Cyberbots. One Cyberbot kicks Wes in his face. Wes falls to the ground. Two Cyberbots pick up Eric and slam him unto the ground.

Time Force Pink punches Zoltron twice to the chest but they are blocked by him and he grabs her arms and he swing's her and she goes flying unto a tree.

Quantum Ranger pulls out his Quantum Defender.

Quantum Ranger: Quantum Defender Blade Mode!

The Quantum Defender turns into a sword.

Time Force Red: I don't want to do this but you know what I have too.

Time Force Red pulls out Chrono Saber.

Time Force Red: Chrono Saber!

The two rangers slash each other. Then Quantum Ranger slash's Time Force Red again twice. Then Time Force Red slash's Quantum Ranger. Time Force Red kicks Quantum Ranger in the the gut then Jumps in the air with his Chrono Saber.

Time Force Red: You're pissing me off. Time Strike!

Time Force Red strikes down his friend. Quantum Ranger is down. Time Force Red stand's there silent. Quantum Ranger gets up slow.

Quantum Ranger: Quantum Defender Blaster mode.

Quantum Ranger Blasts Time Force Red. Time Force Red is down. Quantum Ranger walks up to Time Force Red just as Quantum Ranger is about to blast Time Force Red A memory of him and Bernard first becoming friends in Vo-Tech School in Belleview. Then later becoming Power Rangers and Silver Guardians enters his head and triggers him. He stops and he grabs his head in pain.

Quantum Ranger: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Time Force Red is breathing hard.

Time Force Red: Chris?

Quantum Ranger: Bernard?

Time Force Red: Yes it's Me try to Remember snap out of it man.

Quantum Ranger: My Friend.

Time Force Red: Yes about time.

Cybrex is beating up Time Force White and he throws her to the ground. She gets up and does a double kick attack but he blocks it easy and he takes out his sword from his knee and slashes her.  
>Time Force Red gives Wes his Chrono Blaster and Wes blast's all of the Cyberbots. Eric grabs a water hose and sprays them. The Cyberbots malfunction. Wes blasts Zoltron with the Chrono Blaster . Zoltron falls to the ground. Wes helps Time Force Pink up.<p>

Wes: You ok?

Time Force Pink: Yes Thank you Wes.

Wes nods his head.

Zoltron: We'll finish this some other time Wes.

Wes: I'll be ready.

Cybrex looks at Quantum Ranger.

Quantum Ranger gets up and looks at Cybrex.

Quantum Ranger: Ahhhhhhh Quantum Defender!

Quantum Ranger Blast's Cybrex but before the attack could connect Cybrex teleports.

Cybrex: Ah pitiful.

Cybrex appears in front Quantum Ranger and grabs him by the neck and does a Huge Energy Blast. Quantum Ranger's body flies in the air and lands on the ground hard.

Time Force Red: Noooooooooo!

Cybrex and Zoltron teleport away.

The Three Rangers: Power Down!

They Un Morph. All the Rangers surround Christian. Christian is now demorphed.

Bernard: I'll get you Cybrex.

The Rangers bring Chris to Silver Hills Hospital.

~Awhile Later~

Christian is now in a Hospital Bed resting.

~Cybrex's Ship~

Cybrex looks at the incubator and it has a clone growing inside it.

Cybrex: You will be ready soon.

To Be Continued. Please R&R. God Bless


	7. Chapter Seven: The Gauntlet

~Two Days Later at the Hospital~

~Meanwhile at the Silver Hills Hospital~

Christian awakens from his sleep. The Doctors walk into the room to check on him

Doctor: Christian are you ok?

Christian: Yes I am fine thank you. Now when can I get out of here?

~The Next Day, Silver Hills, 12:22 P.M 2004, Bio-Lab Head Quarters~

The Image of Christian getting hurt replay's in Bernard's mind. Bernard has a flash back.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Quantum Ranger: Ahhhhhhh Quantum Defender.**_

_**Cybrex appears in front Christian and grabs him by the neck and does a Huge Energy Blast. Christian's body flies in the air and lands on the ground hard.**_

_**Time Force Red: Noooooooooo!**_

_**End of Flashback:**_

Time Force Red: Christian.

~Cybrex's Ship~

Cybrex is talking to Zoltron.

Cybrex: I bet The Red Ranger wants revenge for what I did to his buddy.

Zoltron: I bet he does.

Cybrex: I got a little plan in mind for him.

Zoltron: What is it Master.

Cybrex: I am going to make a little contest.

Zoltron: What are you saying master.

Cybrex: The Red Ranger is going to go through a Gauntlet, if he can beat three Opponents I choose and if he beats them he will face me. I want to test his skill and collect data on him for my Clone.

Zoltron: Great Plan Master.

Cybrex: Give me my voice image messenger.

Zoltron: Yes Master.

~Outside Bio-Lab Head Quarters~

Jen walks up to her husband Wes.

Jen: Wes are you coming home?

Wes: No I am going talk to Bernard and see if he's Ok. You go home and get some rest.

Jen: Ok.

Jen and Wes kiss passionately.

Wes: Bye I love you

Jen: I love you too

Jen gets in the limo Wes shuts the door and the limo drives off. Wes walks in the head quarters looks around then he walks up to Carmen.

Wes: Hey Carmen where's Bernard?

Carmen: He's training.

~Silver Guardians Training Center at Bio-Lab head Quarters~

Bernard is in the training room by himself he's wearing a Lebron James hooded sweat suit and Lebron James sneakers. Bernard is kicking and punching a punching bag. He thinks of Cybrex's face in the punching bag and he hits the bag harder and harder. Wes then walks in the training room he's wearing a Nike sweat suit and Sketchers sneakers on. He also has a bottle of water in his hand. He is walking up to Bernard.

Wes: Hey need some one to work out with because I bet I am tougher than that Punching Bag. (He says that jokingly with a smirk on his face) You know I am tough let's go.  
>Bernard takes a sip of water.<p>

Wes: You know I can teach you a thing or too come on want spar with me.

Bernard: Yeah sure. (Has a smile on his face)

Bernard and Wes punch and kick at each other with both young men blocking each others attack. Wes goes for roundhouse kick but Bernard ducks it. Bernard tries a leg sweep but Wes jumps it. They go back and fourth trading blows to each other but they keep blocking each others attack.

~Awhile Later~

Both men walk out of the training wipes the sweat of his fore head and put a towel over his braided hair (Corn Rolls) and Wes runs his hand through his hair and wipes the sweat of his forehead. He also puts a towel on his head.

Bernard: Thanks Wes I needed to get my mind off things.

Wes: It's No Problem.

Bernard: I still can't believe your going to be a father. A very young father. I know it's early you pick any names.

Wes: Jen and I didn't talk about that yet.

Wes takes a sip of his water.

~Awhile Later at Wes's office~

Bernard now has on his Silver Guardians uniform. He is also wearing a Red Beret on his head and has a Chrono Morpher on his left wrist. Wes now has on his Dress Clothes. Bernard & Wes are in the office talking.

Wes: That was a great sparring match just like Eric and I in Prep School a couple of years ago.

Bernard smiles.

Bernard: Yeah that was a great match.

~Meawhile at Cybrex's Ship~

Cybrex: Zoltron tell whip to come here.

Zoltron: Yes Master.

A cute young women is seen walking to Cybrex. She is wearing a skin tight black leather outfit with high heel black shoes she has long brown hair. She has blue eyes. She has a Whip in her hand.

Whip: What would you like me to do master.

Cybrex: I would like you to bring this.

Cybrex hands her the voice image messenger.

Cybrex Presses a red button on the control panel and a big screen computer shows up.

Cybrex: Now go to Silver Hills and bring this to the Red Ranger. If you don't know who he is this is his profile. Computer Red Rangers Profile.

The Computer shows this information on the Screen

**_Computer: Name- Bernard-Michael Hicks_**  
><strong><em>Ranger Power- Red Time Force Ranger<em>**  
><strong><em>Nationality-African American<em>**  
><strong><em>Age- 19<em>**  
><strong><em>Birthday- January 7 1985<em>**  
><strong><em>Hobby- Reading the Holy Bible, Book of Mormon and Playing NBA Live 2004<em>**  
><strong><em>Occupation- Co-Leader Of The Silver Guardians<em>**

The Computer shows a picture of Bernard.

Cybrex Presses the button and the Computer goes away.

Whip: So that's him he's cute.

Cybrex: I have every single Profile of every Power Ranger from Earth that's how I know every thing. I need some of their data for my clone. Don't forget this.

Cybrex hands whip a fake I.D.

Cybrex: Now go.

Whip is teleported to Silver Hills.

~Bio-Lab Head Quarters~

Whip walks in Bio-Lab Head Quarters. She is wearing a leather business suit and she a gold card (voice image messenger) in her hand. A Male Silver Guardian walks up to her.

Male Silver Guardian: May I help you miss?

Whip: Yes you can I am Looking for Bernard-Michael Hicks. My name is Luna Frost I am an associate of Wesley Collins. I need to give him Something I would like to know were his office is.

Male Silver Guardian: I will bring you there.

Whip: Ok

The Two walk to Bernard's Office the door is cracked open but know one is there.

Whip: I'll leave this on his desk. She then places them on the desk.

Whip puts the card on his desk they both leave.

~Later at Wes'office arrive's at his office.

Bernard picks up the gold card and Cybrex's image shows up

Cybrex: Red Ranger meet me at the old warehouse if you want revenge.

Bernard rushes out of the office and goes to the warehouse.

~Later~

Bernard arrives at the Warehouse

Bernard walks out of the SUV and is walking threw the area then all of a sudden five cyberbots suround Bernard. Bernard kicks a cyberbot in the face. Two Cyberbots grab Bernard's arms and throws him on the ground and starts to kick him. Bernard leg sweeps a cyberbot then he grabs his lazer gun and he shoot's all five Cyberbots. Bernard get's up and walks inside the Warehouse. Bernard turns the door knob but it's locked. Bernard blats the door knob then he kicks the door open. He draw's his gun and no one is there. He runs up the stairs to go to the Second Floor. He walks in the room and see's a girl .She is wearing a skin tight black leather outfit with high heel black shoes she has long brown hair. She has blue eyes. She has a Whip in her hand.

Bernard has a shocked look on his face

~Meanwhile~

Christian runs in the locker room to get his Silver Guardians Uniform on. Christian walks to Danielle and Carmen

Carmen: Christian your ok.

Carmen and Christian hug.

Danielle: You look great.

Christian: Thanks were's Bernard?

Danielle: He was Training with Wes early.

~Awhile Later~

They walk into Bernard's room but he's not there and Christian picks up the voice image messenger. He heads to the Warehouse with Carmen and Danielle.

Bernard: So Cybrex is sending a girl no offense.

Whip: Hello Red Ranger

Bernard: Who are you.

Whip: The name's Whip.

Whip slashers her Whip at Bernard. Bernard backs up.

Bernard: Stop Playing I am in no mood for playing.

Whip: Ohhhhh I am not Playing.

Whip Slashes at Bernard several times he ducked and dodged it. Whip grabs hold of Bernard leg and start's to drag him. Bernard grabs his lazer gun and shoot's the Whip and it breaks.

Bernard: Had enough.

Whip holds the Whip in her hand

Whip: My beautiful Whip!

Whip runs away.

Bernard runs up the stairs to the third floor. Bernard is now in the room and Zoltron is standing right in front of him.

Zoltron: So Red Ranger we meet again.

Bernard puts his hand on his head

Bernard: Oh my God not you again what is this a marathon?

Cybrex: Let's Go!

Bernard get's in his Time Force Pose

Bernard: Time For Time Force

Bernard presses the three buttons on his Chrono Morpher

With a quick red flash Bernard become's The Time Force Red Ranger.

They charge at each other they go blow for blow. Time Force Red does a quick triple punch attack on Zoltron chest. Zoltron get's on his knees.

Zoltron rushes at Time Force Red and kicks in the gut. They fight with everything they got they block each others attack. Time Force Red jumps on Zoltron's left shoulder and has he is in the air he calls for his Chrono Blaster and Zoltron turns around Time Force Red blasts him in the chest. Zoltron falls to the ground.

Zoltron: No how can I be defeated again!

Zoltron teleports away.

Cybrex is on the roof of the warehouse he's holding a little monitor in his hand and it shows an image of Bernard coming up the stairs.

Cybrex: Yes.

Time Force Red is now on the roof with his Chrono Saber in his hand. Time Force Red has his back turned.

Cybrex: Red Ranger

Time Force Red turns around and looks at Cybrex.

Cybrex: I am so glad your back again because now I am going to finish the job that fool Christian didn't finish.

Time Force Red: Bring it bitch!

Cybrex: Its your funeral.

They rush at each other. Cybrex slashes Time Force Red with his blade coming out of his elbow.

Time Force Red: Cybrex it will take more than that to slow me down.

Time Force Red tries to slash him with his Chrono Saber but Cybrex grabs his arm. Cybrex takes out his Sword from his back and slash's Time Force Red to his chest. Time Force Red falls to the ground and Time Force Red is de morphs and on the ground hurt.

Cybrex: I've got your data now. It's over.

Has Cybrex is about to slash Time Force Red.

Quantume Ranger: Quantum Defender.

Christian shoots Cybrex in the back. Cybrex then looks at Christian.

Cybrex: So your back.

Cybrex shoots a beam at Quantum Ranger but he Jumps it and has he's in the air calls for Blade Mode and slashes Cybrex in the chest. Time Force White and Time Force Pink also shoot Cybrex in the chest.

Cybrex holds his chest.

Cybrex: I 'll be back. I will destroy you rangers.

Cybrex teleports away.

Quantum Ranger, Time Force White and Time Force Pink: Power Down!

Quantum Ranger, Time Force White and Time Force Pink un morph.

Christian helps Bernard up.

Bernard: Your Here.

Christian I am always here Bee.

Carmen: Yeah we're a team.

Danielle: Yeah.

Bernard: Thanks guys.

~Two Mouths Later~

Wes and Bernard are jogging in the park and talking.

Wes: Cybrex has not attacked the City in two months.

Bernard: I know he'll be back and we'll be ready.

To be continued. Please read and review. Tell what you liked about the chapter. God Bless


	8. Chapter Eight: The Police Strike Back

~Silver Hills, Collins Mansion, 12:05 P.M.

Jen is sitting on a chair in Wes's Private Office. She is talking to someone on the holoscreen it is none other than Katie.

Katie: So Jen have you picked any names for the baby?

Jen put's her hand on her head.

Jen: No not yet. Wes and I will talk about it tonight. I want you to be there when the baby's born and I want you to be the baby's God Mother.

Katie has a surprised look on her face.

Katie: Wow me I don't know what to say Thanks Jen.

Jen: You're my best friend you've done a lot for me.

Jen and Katie both have smiles on their faces.

Katie: Jen I gotta go but we'll talk later ok bye.

Jen: Ok alright bye

Katie: Bye.

Jen presses the remote and the holoscreen turns off.

~Meanwhile Bio-Lab Conference Room~

Eight People are sitting around A large table.

An old man in a grey business suit with white stripes. He has grey hair he's Caucasion. His name is Kevin Douglas.

Kevin: The Silver Guardians are doing a great job defending the city. But I feel that the Silver Hills Police department should step up and help.

Wes stands up.

Wes: What! excuse me sir but I know my team of Silver Guardians are doing a great job defending the city.

Bernard stands up.

Bernard: Wes is right. The Silver Guardians are doing a great job. Let the cops take care murders and stuff like that.

Kevin: Well I use to be a cop and my partner here will help the cops be better equpted to help out. Let me introduce to my partner. A beautiful woman walks in she has short hair. She's African American. She has brown eyes. She wearing a black business suit and has glasses on.

Bernard has a shocked look on his face.

Kevin: Miss. Vanessa Hicks.

Bernard: Mom.

Vanessa: Hello Son. The Silver Hills Police Department want to fell more apart of this city and now they will.

Bernard: What are you doing here?

Vanessa: I am Kevin's partner to help defend the city.

Vanessa looks to Wes.

Vanessa: You must be Wesley Collins pleasure to meet you.

Wes: Thank you ma'am it's a pleasue to meet you too.

Kevin: Let's go Vanessa.

Vanessa: Nice to meet you Wes.

Wes: Nice too meet you too.

Vanessa: Bye Son

Bernard: Bye

Vanessa and Kevin leave the room and the building. The People leave the room and building.

Bernard and Wes begin to talk

Wes: If you don't mind me asking what happed with you and your mom.

Bernard: Two years ago she worked for a lawyer and then she won lots of money in the stock market and made her own company to help people in the city for money. All she cares about is money. She Always had these big plans for me. Can't believe she formed a partnership with that slime ball Kevin Douglas.

Wes: Everything will be fine. The Silver Guardians will be fine.

Bernard: I hope so.

~Cybrex's Ship~

Cybrex is looking at the Incubator.

Cybrex: You will be here soon. Ha ha ha. Zoltron send Cycloptor.

Zoltron: Yes master.

Zoltron opens up a small container and puts cycloptor in the reanimator. Seconds later Cycloptor walks out of the reanimator. He looks like ecliptor but he's one big red robotic eye.

Cycloptor: I am back anything I could do for you Cybrex.

Cybrex: Yes I want you to destroy the Rangers.

Cycloptor: Anything for you Cybrex.

Cycloptor goes to Silver Hills and attacks at the park.

~Meanwhile~

The Silver Guardians go to the park and try to stop the mutant.

Carmen talks to Bernard through her Chrono Morpher.

Carmen: There is a mutant attacking at the park.

Bernard: Ok I am on my way. Yo Wes I gotta go.

Wes: Alright I am going home to go see how Jen is doing. Be careful bye.

Bernard: Bye Wes.

Bernard and Wes Leave Bio-Lab. Bernard goes in his Suv and Wes hops on his motorcycle they go on their way.

~Meanwhile*~

The Silver Guardians are helping the people get to safety.

Time Force Pink, Time Force White and Quantum Ranger are Fighting Cycloptor.

Cycloptor blasts Time Force Pink in the chest and she goes down. Quantum Ranger runs towards cyclotor. Quantum Ranger calls out for his Quantum Defender and blasts him. Cycloptor hits the ground and then he gets up and does a huge eye blast attack on both Quantum Ranger and Time Force White. Time Force Pink, Quantum Ranger and Time Force White get up. Bernard arrives he gets out of his Suv and see's everything. 

Bernard: Sorry I am late guys.

Cycloptor: Oh yes another Ranger for me to smash.

Bernard: I don't think so. Time for Time Force!

Bernard presses the three buttons on his Chrono Morpher. Bernard become's The Time Force Red Ranger. Time Force Red runs at Cycloptor and does a double kick attack. Cycloptor falls to the ground. 

Time Force Red: Chrono Blasters!

Time Force Red, Pink and White get out their Chrono Blasters.

Quantum Ranger: Quantum Defender.

Quantum Ranger gets out his Quantum Defender.

All four rangers blast Cycloptor but the blasts don't affect him.

Cycloptor: Ah that all you got.

Time Force Red: What the heck.

Cycloptor: I am taking this up a notch.

Cycloptor rips of a piece of his Skin and now his DNA is exposed he grows huge.

Quantum Ranger: Oh Great!

Time Force White puts her Chrono Morpher to her mouth and talks.

Time Force White: Alex we need help.

~Meanwhile in the year 3003~

Captain Alex Drake sitting down in the Main Room of the Time Force Head Quarters

Alex: The zords will be there. Time Fliers Online!

The Huge Time Force Zord is getting ready to bang it's fist against the back of the Time Fliers so it could go threw the time portal. The Huge Time Force Zord's arm spins and hits two flies and they go threw the time portal then it hits three more threw the time portal.

The five Time Fliers are now in the year 2004.

The Three Rangers go in the Time Fliers.

Time Force White: Time Force Mega Zord Mode Blue!

The Time Fliers Combine to make Time Force Mega Zord: Mode Blue

Quantum Ranger: Q- Rex Arise!

The Q- Rex comes out from the ground.

Time Force Pink: Time Blast!

The Time Force Mega Zord blasts Cycloptor with its gun.

Quantum Ranger: Q-Rex full power to lazers now!

Q-Rex blasts cycloptor.

Time Force Red: Time Force Mega Zord: Mode Red

The Zord split then they combine to make The Time Force Mega Zord: Mode Red. The Zord has a shield and saber. Cycloptor tris to hit the zord with his fist but the zord blocks it with it's shield and slashes the mutant with the saber.

Now a saber appears in Time Force Red's hand.

Time Force Red: Time Force mega zord saber full power activate now.

Cycloptor runs at the Time Force megazord. The Time Force Mega Zord slashs him.

Time Force White: Your time is up.

Cycloptor falls too the ground and explodes. The Rangers jump out of the zord. The Time Flies go back to the future and Q- Rex leaves. The mutant reverts into his cryogenically frozen state, and is imprison by Time Force White into a small container.

All four rangers: Power down!

All four Rangers un morph.

~Later Bio-Lab Head Quarters~

Bernard is in the training room. He's talking to Christian who is also sitting down on the mat.

Christian: You ok?

Bernard: I am fine. I am just thinking about mom.

Christian: I can't believe she's back too. But why she is back?

Bernard: There's got to be more to it then the police. There's just got to.

To be continued. Please R&R. Peace God Bless


	9. Chapter Nine: Worlds Collide

**_Chapter Nine: Worlds Collide_**

~Silver Hills, Bio-Lab, Wes's office~

Danielle is talking to the other three rangers.

Danielle: Look guys we need to stop Cybrex.

Bernard: We'll catch him don't worry.

A Male Silver Guardian Officer storms in the office. The Guardian Salute's Bernard and Bernard then Salute's The Guardian.

Bernard: What is it?

Silver Guardian: Sir Robots's are attacking Silver Hills Bank.

Bernard: Lets Go!

They run out of the office. All of the Silver Guardians rush to there SUV Trucks. They go to the bank. 

~Moments Later~

Police officers arrive at the bank. They get out of their cars and draw their weapons at the cyberbots. A man in the Police Uniform draws his weapon at the Cyberbots. He is Japanese. He has a black go-tee and he has on dark glasses.

Captain Chen: We are the Silver Hills PD we are here arrest you come on out or face the consquenses.**  
><strong>  
>Seconds later the Silver Guardians arrive. They get out of their SUV's. Bernard looks whats happing.<p>

Bernard: Guardians stand by.

Christian: What are the police doing here? 

Carmen: I have no clue.

Cyberbots: Destroy the target now!

Captain Chen: Fire!

The Police blast's the cyberbots to pieces.

Danielle: The Cyberbots are destroyed.

The Bank manager comes out of the bank and thanks Captain Chen.

Bank Manger: Thank you officers.

Captain Chen: Well thank you sir. Let's go.

A young man is wearing the Police uniform walks up to Bernard. He is Caucasion. He has black hair. Bernard has a surprised look on his face. He talks to Bernard.

Patrick: Long Time no see Bernard and Christian.

Bernard smirks and Christian raies his brow.

Bernard: Patrick what are you doing here bro.

Bernard goes for ahand sake but Patrick dose not shake his hand.

Patrick: I am a part of the police and You?

Bernard: I am Co-leader of the Silver Guardians.

Patrick: Oh.

Captain Chen: Let's Go Patrick!

Patrick looks at Captain Chen then looks at Bernard. Patrick nods his head then puts on his glasses.

Patrick: I've got work to do see you later.

Patrick goes in the Police car and he leaves with the other officers. All of the Police officers leave.

Carmen: Christian you knew him too?

Christian: Yeah.

Danielle: Who was that guy?

Bernard: That's Patrick we went to school together before Christian and I moved here.

~Later Bio-Lab Head Quarters~

The four rangers are sitting down in Wes's office.

Christian: Why are all of a sudden cops want to protect the city it's not like they were doing it before.

Danielle: So your old friend Patrick is working with the police?

Bernard stands up.

Bernard: Well we're not really friends.

Bernard: When we were in High School, he always had something to prove with the other kids.

*Flash back*

Bernard and Patrick have on street clothes and their outside of their high school.

Bernard: Why are you quitting?

Patrick: This school isn't for me this life isn't for me.

Patrick gives Bernard his book bag then leaves.*

Bernard: Patrick!

End of Flashback:

Carmen: Then what happed?

Bernard: Nothing really I never saw him again until today.

Carmen: Maybe the Police can help us out?

Bernard looks at Carmen.

Bernard: I don't think they know what they're getting into seriously.

~Meanwhile at Tommorow Research~

Vanessa is walking out the Conference Room. Patrick is walking behind her.

Patrick: Miss. Hicks Ma'am.

Patrick Salute's Vanessa and Vanessa nods her head.

Patrick: I am Patrick Reed I went High School with your son. I understand Bernard is on his own. I saw him today and I could help you find him.

Vanessa: I know he's on his own but I am not looking for him.

Vanessa walks up the stairs with some of her Excutive's.

~Later on in the Police shooting room~

Patrick: Out of the two of us we'll see who ends up on top.

Patrick puts bullets in his blaster gun and then shoot's the target. It hit's the bullseye.

~Meanwhile Cybrex's Ship~

Zoltron is in a small room.

Zoltron: I will make Cybrex proud of me.

Zoltron put the key in and opens the a new room. He has a evil smile on his face.

Zoltron: Hahahaha!

~Later at the Silver Hills Plaza~

The Mutant is attacking Silver Hills and is terrorizing citizens. People run for their lives.

Mutant: Hahahahaha!

~Meanwhile Bio-Lab Head Quarters Wes's Office~

A Male Silver Guardian Officer storms in the office. The Guardian Salute's Bernard and Bernard Salute's The Guardian

Bernard: What is it?

Silver Guardian: Sir A Mutant is attacking at the City Plaza.

Bernard: Lets Go!

They run out of the office. All of the Silver Guardians rush to they're SUV Trucks. They go to the City Plaza.

~Meanwhile at Silver Hills Police Department~

They are in their Locker Room.

Captain Chen: Let's show the Silver Guardians this is our city and we are protecters lets go!

Patrick nod his head. Police go to their cars and go the city plaza.

~Meanwhile at the City Plaza

The Silver Guardians fight the cyberbots~

Bernard: Ready.

Bernard, Danielle & Carmen Presses the three button's on their Morphers.

Bernard, Danielle & Carmen: Time For Time Force!

Bernard become's The Time Force Red Ranger. Carmen become's The Time Force Pink Ranger. Danielle become's The Time Force White Ranger. Christian raise's his left hand in the air then he put's his Quantum Morpher to his mouth.

Christian: Quantum Power!

Christian become's the Quantum Ranger.

The Mutant: Rangers!

The Rangers stand together.

Time Force Red: What do you want?

The Mutant: Not much only to kill you. Now which one do I want to kill first.

Time Force White: I put this mutant away in the Future.

Time Force Red: You're going back where you came from.

The Mutant: Cyberbots lets show the Rangers just who their dealing with.

The Mutant blast's at the Rangers. The Rangers fall to the ground. The Police arrive. They get out of their cars. Quantum Ranger and Time Force White are trying to fight the Mutant. Time Force Red and Pink are seeing The Police coming towards The Mutant with their weapons.

Time Force Red: Oh no look the Police are here again.

Time Force Pink: They don't know what their up against this guy is even too tough for us.

The Mutant blasts both rangers.

Captain Chen: Attention mutant you are Trespassing on private property I order you to leave now!

The Mutant blast's Quantum Ranger.

The Mutant: Give it your best shot copper.

Captain Chen: Fire!

They Fire at him but it dose not fazes him.

A limo pulls up by the area. The window's roll down It's Vanessa Hicks and Kevin Douglas.

Vanessa: The Time Force Rangers & The Silver Guardians I should've known they be here.

Kevin: Don't worry Vanessa everything will be fine.

The Time Force Rangers were getting beaten up.

Time Force Red runs at the mutant. Bernard tries to punch him but The Mutant blocks it and He it's Time Force Red to the chest five times and goes flying then it's the ground hard. The Police step in front of Bernard.

Patrick: Weapons ready.

Captain Chen: This is your last warring!

The Mutant: Oh Please!

Time Force Red get's up.

Time Force Red: You can't beat him with those pistols or those normal weapons, he's to powerful.

Captain Chen: Fire again!

They Fire at the mutant but again it does not faze him. The Mutant blasts at the Police officers and Time Force Red. They fall to the ground. Commander Chen is back up and points his weapon at The Mutant. Time Force Red get's up.

Time Force Red: Oh no look out.

Time Force Red pushes Captain Chen out the way and the Mutant blast's at Captain Chen but Time Force Red takes the blast meant for the Commander.

The Mutant: Hahahaha.

The blast leaves Time Force Red laying face down in a small crater. He get's up. His visor is shattered.

Vanessa: Bernard?

Vanessa get's out of the limo.

Kevin: Vanessa what are you doing?

The Mutant: Now I am gonna finish the job. He points his gun at Bernard. The other rangers battle the mutant. Bernard runs towards them but is stopped by his Mom.

Patrick: Bernard wait!

Time Force Red: You and the police have to get out of here. People are getting hurt. The police have to stay away.

Vanessa: I had the perfect future planned out for you.

Time Force Red: Your future not mine! This is what I want to do with my life.

Time Force Red goes to fight the mutant.

Vanessa: Don't walk away from me. Bernard- Michael!

Patrick: Don't be stupid Bernard you should listen to your mother.

Vanessa shakes her head. 

Vanessa: That Boy.

The three rangers are on the ground.

The Mutant: I thought you rangers would put up a fight.

Time Force Red blast's The Mutant with his V-1 Blaster.

Time Force Red: We're not finished yet!

Time Force Pink: Bernard be careful.

The Mutant blasts at Time Force Red but he keeps running.

The Three Rangers watch.

Bernard: Your going back on ice.

Time Force Red blasts at the Mutant. He pulls out his Chrono Saber and then jumps in the air with his Chrono Saber.

Time Force Red: Time Strike!

The Mutant reverts into his cryogenically frozen state and is imprisoned by Danielle into a small container.

All four rangers: Power Down!

The four rangers un morph.

Danielle gives Bernard the container.

Bernard: Lets go guys.

The Silver Guardians leave.

~The Next Day, Bio-Lab Head Quarters

Bernard is sitting down in the lobby. His mother Vanessa walks into Bio-Lab and walks up to him.

Vanessa: Can I talk to you.

Bernard: Sure.

Vanessa: Listen to me son defending the city is what you wanna do then you must join the Silver Hills Police. The police captain was injured. With you skills with the Guardians the police would be looked at differently. It could help bring the police department to whole new level.

Bernard: Mom I fine where I am at. Why are you backing the police department anyway?

Vanessa: Bernard-Michael that's none of your business.

Bernard: Then I suggest you stay out of mine.

Bernard turns his back and Vanessa leaves.

To be continued. Please Read and Review. God Bless


	10. Chapter Ten: The Power of One

**_Chapter Ten: The Power of One_**

On the coast of South America the Silver Hills Marine Archeology Team descends to deep below.

Scientist: 500 yards away from target... 300 yards... landing 3...2...1

The Submarine lands on the surface. They use their camera's to look at the underground area.

Scientist: Do you see any thing yet?

Camera Person: Not yet sir.

Scientist: Well look harder we have to find those ancient artifacts for Silver Hills Museum.

Camera Person: Sir I think we got something better.

Scientist: And what is that.

The Team see's a glowing star under some rubble. Weeks later at a Silver Hills news conference in front of the Silver Hills Museum.

Scientist: Ladies and Gentleman I present to you the Magnum Star.

The Crowd looks on in awe has the star glows. The Scientist holds the star so the public can see it.

*Meanwhile at Cybrex's Ship.*

Cybrex: I can feel the power of the Magnum Star. Zoltron send me Elect-Charge.

Zoltron nod's his head.

Zoltron: Yes sir.

Zoltron put's Elect-Charge in the reanimator and second's later Elect-Charge appears.

Elect-Charge: Free at last. Cybrex How could I be of service.

Cybrex: I need you to find something for me before any one else. It's from Time Force.

Elect-Charge: Gladly but what is it.

Cybrex make's a fist.

Cybrex: The power of the Magnum Star Ranger.

He has an evil grin on his face.

Elect-Charge: Yes sir.

*Later at the Silver Hills Museum*

The Scientist put's the star in a box and close's it.

Then All of a sudden the scientist's are blasted at by Elect-Charge.

Elect-Charge: Thank You for gift wrapping it for me.

The Scientist's and Reporter's run for their lives. A Cyberbot grab's the star and gives it to Elect-Charge. The Police show up. They get out of their cars and point their weapons at Elect-Charge.

A Male Police Officer: Holt you are under arrest for trespassing.

Elect-Charge: Oh please you have to be joking.

Elect-Charge walks towards the officers.

Male Police Officer: Shoot em.

The Officers blast's at Elect-Charge but it dose not faze him.

The officers are now fighting the Cyberbots. Some officers Blast's at the Cyberbots.  
>Two officers try to battle Elect-Charge but he round house kick's one officer then he leg sweeps another. Patrick is kicked in the gut by Elect-Charge.<p>

The Silver Guardians show up. They get out of their SUV's trucks and try to help the police officers.

Bernard: Let's do it guys.

Bernard, Danielle and Carmen run towards the battle. The three presses the three button's on their Morphers.

Bernard, Danielle and Carmen: Time For Time Force!

Bernard become's The Time Force Red Ranger. Carmen become's The Time Force Pink Ranger. Danielle become's The Time Force White Ranger. Christian raise's his left hand in the air then he put's his Quantum Morpher to his mouth while running towards the battle.

Christian: Quantum Power!

Christian become's the Quantum Ranger.

Elect-Charge: Silly human you're out of your league Hahahaha.

Elect-Charge is about to shock Patrick but Bernard slashes Elect-Charge in the Chest with his Chrono Saber. Bernard tries to help Patrick up.

Patrick: I don't need your help.

Bernard: Patrick you fool!

Patrick runs to help his fellow officers. Christian shoot's the cyberbots with his Quantum Defender. Carmen and Some Silver Guardians are battling the cyberbots.

Danielle: Oh no.

Danielle runs towards Elect-Charge and kicks him in the chest.

Danielle: The Magnum Star doesn't belong to you give it up.

Elect-Charge: I don't think so oh you may want this box put you aren't going to get or what it contains. Cybrex will have the power of the Time Omega X and the Magnum Star Ranger and there isn't a damn thing any of you can do about it. Patrick hears what he just said.

Patrick: Magnum Star Ranger what?

Christian and Carmen stand in back of Danielle.

Elect-Charge: It will take more then you three to stop me.

Bernard: No problem.

Bernard runs towards Elect-Charge and Slashes him with his Chrono Saber. Elect-Charge drops the box. Bernard grabs the box.

Bernard: I'll take this.

Elect-Charge blast's Bernard with an Electro Blast. Bernard drops the box and he hit's the ground hard. The other rangers run to help Bernard. Patrick grabs the box and runs in his car and drives away.

Elect-Charge looks around for the box.

Elect-Charge: How could this be it's gone I'll have to find it later.

Elect-Charge disappears.

Bernard, Christian, Carmen & Danielle: Power Down! 

Bernard: Awe man he got way.

*Later at the storage depot *

Patrick is walking up the stairs and he takes the star out of the box and looks at it.

Patrick: Magnum Star Ranger powers hmh.

Patrick put's the star in the box away for safe keeping then leaves.

~Meanwhile at Bio-Lab Head Quarters~

The four rangers are in Wes's Office.

Christian: Can anyone explain to me. What is the big deal with that Star?

Danielle: It's from Time Force. Before Time Force experimented with Time Travel the first thing they sent was The Magnum Star and The Time Omega X back in Time but both thing's got Separated and they were both lost. Time Force did the Same thing with the Quantum Controller and the Q-Rex.

Bernard: So who ever control's the star controls the Time Omega X.

Danielle: That's why we must find the Star.

*Later at the Tommorow Research Building*

Camille Hicks, A Male Police Officer and Kevin Douglas are walking towards the office.

Male Police Officer: Mrs. Hicks the officers are getting great press again but we still don't have the fire power to match the Rangers. Ma'am if we knew how their weapon worked. Your son's The Leader of the Silver Guardians and A Ranger maybe he could help us out.

Camille: You leave my son out of this ok.

Patrick walks towards them.

Patrick: Mrs. Hicks Ma'am

Camille: Yes what is it.

Patrick: I know Commander Chen was injured I would like to take his place has Commander of the Police there is no one more loyal and dedicated then me. I fight has well as your son the red ranger if not better.

Camille: I need someone I can trust.

Camille looks at the Male Police Officer of this operation.

Camille: Your in charge.

Male Police Officer: Yes Ma'am.

Camille: I don't know anything about you excuse me.

Patrick Clinches his fist and say's to himself.

Patrick: So your going to make it hard for me. Well I'll prove to you who the leader should be.

*Later at the storage depot*

Elect-Charge has a Scanner and is looking for the Magnum Star.

Elect-Charge: The signal is peaking. I almost have the exact location of the Magnum Star.

*Meanwhile at the Bio-Lab Head Quarters*

A Male Silver Guardian walk in Wes's office.

Male Silver Guardian Salute's Bernard and Bernard Salute's the Guardian.

Bernard: What is it?

Male Silver Guardian: There is a Mutant at the Storage Depot.

Danielle: The Magnum Star.

Bernard: The Four of us will handle this. I'll let you know if any thing happens.

Male Silver Guardian: Ok sir.

Bernard: Let's go.

The four rangers leave. They go to the Storage Depot.

Later the Rangers arrive at the storage depot. They get out of their SUV truck.

Bernard: Looks quiet lets' split up. I'll find the star. You three see if you could find anything.

Carmen: Ok.

Christian, Carmen and Danielle walk around the depot and they find Elect-Charge.

Christian: Alright

Elect-Charge: What are you doing here.

Danielle: I was just about to ask you the same question Elect-Charge.

Elect-Charge: I was just looking for some missing property.

Carmen: It's not your property.

Elect-Charge: We'll see about that.

Elect-Charge gives the tracking device to a Cyberbot.

Elect-Charge: You keep looking. I 'll take out these three rangers.

The Cyberbot's leave.

Danielle: Let's morph.

Danielle and Carmen Presses the three button's on their Morphers.

Danielle and Carmen: Time For Time Force!

Carmen become's The Time Force Pink Ranger. Danielle become's The Time Force White Ranger. Christian raise's his left hand in the air then he put's his Quantum Morpher to his mouth.

Christian: Quantum Power!

Christian become's the Quantum Ranger. The rangers rush in to battle with elect-charge. Carmen tried for a roundhouse kick but he shocks her. She falls to the ground injured. Danielle does a double punch but elect-charge grabs her arms and shocks her. Christian blast's Elect-Charge with his Quantum Defender but he reflect's it back to Christian.

~Meanwhile at the other side of the storage depot~

A whole group of Cyberbots are walking up the steps. Patrick is running towards them.

Patrick: Hey metal heads.

Patrick Kicks a cyberbot in the chest then he double punch's another one. He runs up the steps and throw one down the steps. He kicks a cyberbot and grabs his blaster and shoots more of them in the chest. He runs up another flight of stairs and shoots another bunch of cyberbots. Patrick grabs the Magnum Star. Two Cyberbots show up and point their weapons at Patrick but before they could blast him Bernard shows up and tackle's him. While in the air Bernard morph's.

Bernard: Time For Time Force yahhh!

They go flying into a warehouse. There on the floor in the ware house. Bernard is holding his side in pain.

Patrick: Huh Bernard.

Bernard: Give me the star Patrick.

A bunch of Cyberbots barge in the warehouse. Bernard and Patrick stand up. Patrick punches the cyberbot in the face. Bernard elbow's a cyberbot to the gut then he leg sweeps another one. Bernard and Patrick stand back to back.

Bernard: You don't know what you have give me the star and get to safety.

Patrick: No way it's mine.

Patrick tries to run but a cyberbot kicks him in the gut. Patrick grabs his laser blaster and shoot's several cyberbots. Bernard runs and punches a cyberbot then another cyberbot runs toward Bernard. Bernard throw's the cyberbot into some crates. A cyberbot grabs Patrick's hand. Patrick drops the gun. Two cyberbots shoot at Patrick but he grabs a cyberbot and use's him has a shield. He throw's the cyberbot into the other cyberbot. Two cyberbots grab Patrick and throw him. Patrick hits hard into the ground.

Bernard: Oh no Patrick!

A cyberbot hits Bernard in the back and Bernard is on the ground. Patrick stands up. A cyberbot shoots at Patrick but it hits the star that Patrick is holding. The star starts to glow. The glow shines on the Cyberbots and they malfunction.

Bernard: Oh snap.

Patrick: It's now or never.

Bernard: Patrick hand it over.

Patrick: It's too late no one is stopping me now.

Bernard holds his ribs in pain.

Bernard: Don't do it!

Patrick holds the star in his left hand and the star turns to a Black & Gold Morpher and it is on Patrick's left wrist.

Bernard: Patrick no.

Patrick looks at his morpher and stands up.

Bernard: Look Patrick you don't know what your getting into listen to me this is not about us please don't do it.

Patrick has a smile on his face. Patrick raise's his left hand in the air.

Patrick: Magnum Star Power.

A huge explosion happens. Some of the roof caves in on them Bernard is on the ground. He looks up an see's a bright gold light then the light go's away. Then a Ranger stands there.

Bernard: Huh Patrick is that you.

Meanwhile outside.

The Rangers are on the ground.

Carmen: This guy is tough.

Christian: We can't give up.

Elect-Charge: Don't worry Rangers it will be over in a minute.

Danielle: This can't be happing.

Elect-Charge: Oh but it is.

Has Elect-Charge is about to shock the rangers Elect-Charge is blasted.

Elect-Charge: Who did that show yourself right now.

Danielle: Who is that?

Carmen: I hope he's on our side.

Elect-Charge looks at the Magnum Star Ranger.

Elect-Charge: Huh anther Time Force Ranger.

Patrick: Listen and learn Elect-Charge I am not just any Ranger oh no no. I am The Magnum Star Ranger.

Elect-Charge: I don't care what you call yourself I am calling you finished Cyberbots.

Patrick: Oh come on.

Patrick: Magnum Star staff.

Patrick jumps up and slashes the cyberbots.

Carmen: Who is that?

Danielle: I have no idea.

Christian shrugged his shoulders.

Christian: Who cares.

Bernard: Guys.

Bernard runs toward his teamates.

Bernard: It's Patrick he used the Magnum Star to become the Magnum Star Ranger.

Elect-Charge: You may have defeated the cyberbots but you won't defeat me.

Patrick charges at Elect-Charge and they go head to head. Patrick grabs his hand and shoot's Elect-Charge in his chest. Elect-Charge reverts into his cryogenically frozen state. Patrick walks towards the other Rangers.

Carmen: The Magnum Star Powers are awesome.

Danielle: How is Patrick going to use this power?

Bernard walks a step towards Patrick. Bernard and Patrick face each other.

To be continued. Please Read and Review God Bless


	11. Chapter Eleven: Clash for Power P1

~Cybrex's Ship.~

Cybrex: Bring me Doom.

Zoltron bow's his head.

Zoltron: Yes sir.

Zoltron put's Doom in the reanimator and second's later Doom appears.

Doom: I am back. Cybrex How may I help you?

Cybrex: I want you to go back in Time to bring me the Time Omega X Zord.

Doom: Yes sir.

Cybrex: Before you go take this.

Cybrex gives Doom the Time Travel Device.

Doom: Thank you master.

~Meanwhile at Silver Hills Plaza Roof Top~

Bernard, Danielle, Carmen, Christian and Patrick are talking.

Bernard: Listen Patrick you need to give us the morpher.

Patrick Looks at the morpher.

Patrick: I don't think so.

Doom shows up.

Doom: Hello Rangers I am going back to the Past to get the Time Omega X Zord see ya.

Doom raise's the Time Travel Device. The Sky opens up a Vortex Portal. Doom jumps in the Portal.

Patrick: Oh no you don't

Patrick raise's his left hand in the air.

Patrick: Magnum Star Power.

With a Gold bright light Patrick becomes the Magnum Star Ranger.

Patrick: Time Jet now.

The Time Jet appears and Patrick jumps in it.

Bernard: Patrick wait.

Bernard jumps off the roof and Morphs.

Bernard Presses the three button's on his Morpher

Bernard: Time For Time Force.

Bernard becomes the Time Force Red Ranger.

Patrick goes in the Vortex Portal.

Bernard: Strata Cycle Online.

The Strata Cycle Comes and Bernard is now on the Cycle. Bernard goes in the Vortex after that it close's.

Christian: Damn it

The two rangers are now in the Prehistoric Times.

Bernard: Power Down.

Patrick: Power Down.

Bernard: Where am I?

Patrick: I 'd say Prehistoric Times.

Bernard: Oh great.

The Two Rangers walk around

Bernard looks down and looks at a baby T-Rex nest.

Bernard: How the hell are we gonna get back.

Patrick: I haven't the slightest clue.

The two rangers hear foot steps.

Bernard: What was that?

A large T-Rex stair the two Rangers down.

Bernard: Oh God.

Patrick: Run!

The two Rangers run. The T-Rex knocks Bernard off a cliff with his tail. Patrick ducks in a cave.

Bernard hangs on. The T-Rex leaves. Doom looks at Bernard.

Doom: So Red Ranger looks like you need a hand.

Doom claps. Bernard jumps up and morphs.

Bernard and Doom fight each other. Bernard is hurting from the fall. Doom blast's him.

~Meanwhile in a Cave~

Patrick is looking around in a cave. The Time Omega X Zord flies toward the cave but Doom then puts a device on the Zord and now he could Control it. He jumps on the zord.

Doom: I got what am looking for see you losers later.

Patrick comes out of the cave.

Patrick: No

Doom leaves.

Patrick: You let him get away. My zord.

Patrick Quickly morphs.

Bernard and Patrick fight each other. Bernard slashes him with his Chrono Saber. Then Patrick shoots Bernard with his Magnum staff.

Patrick: I am leaving!

Bernard: That was pointless.

Patrick: Time Jet now.

The Time Jet appears and Patrick jumps in it.

Bernard: Patrick wait!

Bernard: Strata Cycle Online.

The Strata Cycle Comes and Bernard is now on the Cycle. Bernard goes in the Vortex after that it close's.

The Two Rangers go back to the present time.

~Later Present Time~

Patrick sees his Zord.

The Time Omega X Zord is destroying the city.

Bernard: Oh great.

Doom: Destroy everything!

To Be Contined. Peace God Bless


	12. Chapter Twelve: Clash for Power P2

**_A/N: Only this season is written in Script. The rest of the series is written in novel form. Hope you all enjoy the rest of the series. God Bless_**

Bernard: Time Force Mega Zord Mode Blue!

The Three other Rangers show up.

The Mega Zord Battle's the Time Omega X Zord . The Time Force Mega Zord Blast's Time Omega X Zord. The Time Omega X Zord Flies away.

~Later at Silver Hills Police Department~

Patrick walks in Kevin Douglas's office.

Patrick: Mrs. I would like to be promoted.

Camille: First Bring me the Zord and you got a deal.

Patrick leaves.

Bernard walks up to Patrick.

Bernard: I need to talk to you.

Patrick nod's his head.

Both Rangers go outside.

Bernard: I need the morpher.

Patrick: No.

Patrick raise's his left hand in the air.

Patrick: Magnum Star Power!

Bernard: Ok that's it.

Bernard: Time For Time Force!

Bernard presses the three buttons on his Chrono Morpher. With a quick red flash Bernard become's The Time Force Red Ranger. Before they could fight.

The Time Omega X Zord appears and so does the Time Shadow.

They are very intese.

Patrick: Jumps on the roof and See's the device and see's Doom on top of the Zord.

Patrick: Magnum staff Power Up.

He shoots at Doom and destroys him. Then he shoots at the device destroying it.

Patrick: Yes.

~Later at the Silver Hills Police Department~

Kevin: Cadet reed I am going to appoint you as the bodyguard of tomorrow research and if all goes well I will promote you to detective.

Patrick: Thank You I won't let you down.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Return of Ransik

~The Year 3003, 2 Months later, Time Force Head Quarters~

A man walks into the Time Force Head Quarters and is talking to a lady at the front desk.

Lady at the front desk: May I help you.

Ransik: I need to see Captain Alex Drake please it is very important.

Alex is sitting in the main room of Time Force Head Quarters and sees at Ransik at the front desk.

Alex is put's on his headset and is talking to la ady at the front desk.

Alex: Send him up

Lady at the front desk: are you sure Captain.

Alex: Yes.

Lady at the front desk: Alex Drake may see you now.

Ransik nod's his head.

Ransik: Thank you.

*Two minute's Later*

Ransik arrives at the main room. The door opens. Alex stand and stares at Ransik.

Ransik: I know we had our differences in the past but...

Alex cut's him off.

Alex: You almost killed me. I have no remorse for you!

Ransik: I have changed. I am not the same man that I once was. Back then I was full of rage and hate. I have changed.

Alex: What do you want?

Ransik: I want to go to the past and stop my former associate Cybrex.

Alex: Why should I believe you?

Ransik: I don't want him to kill anyone. Please let me talk to him please.

Alex: I will be coming with you because I don't trust you.

Ransik nod's his head.

Later the two are in the Time Ship but Ransik is in handcuffs.

Count Down 5..4..3..

The Trans Warp Mega Zord is getting ready to bang it's fist against the back of the time ship so it could go through time.

The Trans Warp mega Zord's arm spins

Count Down 3...2...1...0

Bang

The Trans warp mega Zord hits the Time Ship

The Time Ship goes through the Time Portal.

The Time Ship's Destanation the Year 2004.

~Later~

The Time Ship arrives in the Year 2004.

~Meanwhile~

Wes is driving Jen to the hospital. Wes looks at Jen.

Wes: You nervous?

Jen: A little.

Wes: Everything will be fine.

~Minutes later Silver Hills Hospital~

The doctor is doing an ultrasound on Jen.

Jen is lying on the bed and Wes is holding her hand.

Doctor Norris is looking at the screen.

Doctor Norris: Oh my God look there's two of them.

Wes: You mean.

Doctor Norris: Yes Mr. Collins your wife is having Twins.

Jen has Tears in her eyes. Wes hug's Jen.

Jen: Oh My God twins I can't believe it.

~Later at Collins Mansion~

Jen is resting on the couch and Wes stands there and looks at her with a smile on his face.

Wes hears a knock on the door.

Wes: Who is it.

Alex: It's me Alex.

Wes: What.

Wes answers the door. Alex walks in. Then Ransik walks in.

Wes has a surprised look on his face.

Wes: Alex what is Ransik doing here?

Alex: I need to talk to the Silver Guardians.

Wes: Why what's going on?

Alex: He's a former associate of Cybrex and he want's to stop him to stop this madness.

Wes: What?

Wes takes out his Cell Phone and calls Bernard.

Bernard: Hello.

Wes: Hey Bernard I need you and the guy's to get here fast.

Bernard: Ok.

Both men hang up the phone.

~Minute's Later~

Bernard, Christian, Danielle and Carmen arrive at Collins Mansion. Bernard see's Ransik and his about to take his blaster but Wes stops him.

Bernard: Wes what are you doing he almost killed us three years ago.

Wes: He's helped us against the Mutorgs two years ago.

Bernard: I don't trust him.

Ransik: I want to stop my Cyberex.

Christian: What ever. How are we going to do that?

~Meanwhile at Cybrex's Ship~

Zoltron: I've got word that your brother has returned.

Cybrex: What Ransik has come back. I will have a little chat with my brother.

Zoltron: But master are you sure that is wise.

Cybrex: Don't worry it will be quick.

Cybrex teleports to the city.

~Meanwhile at Collins Mansion~

Bernard get's a message on his head set.

Bernard: Guy's Cybrex is at City hall.

Danielle: Let's go!

Wes: Be carefull guys.

~Meanwhile in the City~

Patrick is there with the police officers.

Patrick: What do you want?

Cybrex: I am here to talk to my former associate.

The Silver Guardians arrive.

Ransik: Cybrex stop this now.

Cybrex: Well well my former friend you finally show yourself.

Cyberbots appear and the Silver Guardians battle them while the police get the people to safety.

Cybrex: Why should I stop now I am close to ruling this city?

Ransik walks up to Cybrex.

Ransik: Please.

Cybrex nods his head.

Cybrex: Alright I'll turn myself in. I am so sorry.

The former associates shake hand but then Cybrex grabs him by the neck and does a Huge Energy Blast. Ransik's body flies in the air and lands on the ground hard.

Cybrex: Like I said I am sorry. Cyberbot's return!

Cybrex & the Cyberbot's teleport back to the base.

Ransik is on the ground.

Alex runs towards Ransik limp body.

Ransik: Tell...ahhh... Nadria...I

Alex: Ransik...Ransik.

The Four Silver Guardians surround Ransik.

~Later at Collins Mansion~

Wes: I can't believe Ransik is gone now.

Alex: I must go. Good Bye.

~Later the Year 3003 at the Day Care center~

Two little kids are playing catch has Nadira watches them.

A Time Force Car pulls up. Alex gets out of the car.

Alex: Nadira I need to talk to you for a second.

Nadira: What are you doing here?

Alex: I need to tell you something it's hard for me to say this but Ransik is dead.

Tears pour down nadira's face.

Nadira: Who did this?

Alex: Cybrex.

Alex hug's Nadira has she cry's in his arms.

Nadira: He's going to pay so help me Cybrex will pay.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Ultimate Challenge P1

~Cybrex's Ship~

Doctor Hishomata: Sir Project Bio Ranger is done. He is in the training room. He is testing his new powers on our cyborg dummies.

Cybrex: Excellent he will destroy the Rangers.

Doctor Hishomata: We've named him Xavier.

~Later~

Cybrex: Is Xavier ready for battle?

Doctor Hishomata: Yes I will bring him out.

~A Minute Later

Doctor Hishomata: Cybrex We present to you Xavier the Bio Ranger.

Xavier walks out the training room. He looks like Christian Hall. He's wearing a purple cloak and has the Bio Morpher on his left wrist.

Xavier: I will destroy the Rangers for you Master.

Cybrex: Excellent now go!

Xavier nod's his head.

Xavier: Yes master.

Xavier is teleported to Silver Hills.

~Meanwhile at Bio-Lab HQ~

The Alarms blare throughout Bio-Lab. All of the Silver Guardians rush to there SUV Trucks.

~Awhile Later~

The Guardians get out the SUV Trucks and point their weapons at Xavier. Xaxier has his back turned.

Bernard: Holt we are the Silver Guardians you are under arrest!

Christian: Surrender now are we don't want to use force!

Xavier: Use force against me you gotta be kidding me.

Carmen: He sounds like you Christian.

Christian: That don't mean nothing.

Xavier turns around.

Carmen: He...he...

Christian: Looks like me.

A Police Car pulls up. Patrick gets out of the car.

Patrick: I figured you guy's need help. Who's that guy Christian your long lost twin brother?

Danielle: This isn't a time for jokes Patrick.

Xavier throws the cloak in the air. He's wearing black jeans, Black long sleeve shirt with a cybrex symbol on the shirt and black boots. Xavier presses the botton on his Bio Morpher.

Xavier: Bio Morph Now.

Xavier becomes the Bio Ranger.

Bernard: What the?

Patrick: Another Ranger.

Bernard: Let's do it guys!

Bernard, Danielle and Carmen Presses the three button's on their Morphers.

Bernard, Danielle and Carmen: Time For Time Force!

Bernard become's The Time Force Red Ranger. Carmen become's The Time Force Pink Ranger. Danielle become's The Time Force White Ranger. Christian raise's his left hand in the air then he put's his Quantum Morpher to his mouth while running towards the battle.

Christian: Quantum Power!

Christian become's the Quantum Ranger. Patrick raise's his left hand in the air.

Patrick: Magnum Star Power!

Bernard presses the button on his morpher and his Chrono Saber comes out.

Bernard: Chrono Saber!

Bernard jumps in the air with his Chrono Saber but Xavier jumps in the air with him and slashes him in the chest with his Bio Sword. Bernard falls Hard unto the ground and de morphs.

Danielle runs to him but Xavier disapears.

Danielle: What.

Danielle looks around and Xavier shows up behind her and does a energy blast and it hit's her in the back. She hit's hard unto the ground and she de mophs.

Carmen pulls out her blaster and blast's at Xavier he dodges them easy and does an energy punch onto her chest she falls to the ground and she de morphs.

Patrick: Carmen No.

Patrick takes out his Magnum Staff.

Patrick: Magnum Staff.

Patrick runs toward Xavier and Shoots blast's out of his Magnum Staff but Xavier disapears and show up behind Patrick and grabs Patricks head and does an energy blast on to Patrick. Patrick flies threw the air and hit's hard unto the ground. He de morphs.

Christian stands Face to Face with his Clone Xavier.

Xavier: It's like looking into a mirrior huh Chris.

Christian: Quantum Defender.

Christian pulls out his Quantum Defender and blast's at Xavier he dodges them easy and does an energy punch onto his chest he falls to the ground and he de morphs.

Xavier stands there alone while the Rangers are on the ground hurt.

Xavier: That was too easy.

Xavier: Power Down.

Xavier teleports to Cybrex's Ship.

!A Later at Cybrex's Ship

Cybrex: You did a great job Xavier.

Xavier blasts Zoltron and Cybrex. They fall to the ground.

Cybrex: What are you doing.

Xavier: I could've easily destroyed the Ranger I was just playing with them Ha ha ha ha. I no longer take orders from you. You will take orders from me now.

Cybrex: I take orders from no one.

Xavier: See ya losers.

Cybrex gets up while Xavier disappears.

Cybrex: He will pay for this.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	15. Chapter Fifth teen: Ultimate Challenge 2

**_Chapter Fifteen: The Ultimate Challenge P.T.2_**

~Collins Mansion~

Bernard, Danielle, Carmen and Christian are in Wes's Mansion.

Bernard is holding his ribs.

Bernard: That guy was tough.

Wes: What happened?

Danielle: We battled another ranger.

Wes: What?

Christian: He's My clone.

Carman: Chris what are you talking about?

Christian: When I got captured by Cybrex. I vaglely remember a doctor with a needle took small amount of my blood. They put my DNA in a Machine next to an incubator. Then I saw something inside the incubator then I blacked out.

Danielle: Anybody got a plan.

Bernard stands up.

Bernard: I've got a plan we attack him has one we double team him. None of this one on one stuff. That's the only plan I got.

Bernard: I will go get Patrick.

Christian: Why?

Bernard: We need all the help we could get.

Bernard leaves.

~Meanwhile at Cybrex's Ship~

Cybrex: I can't believe that Xavier betrayed me. I created him.

Zoltron looks at the computer screen and he's see's Xavier walking through the city.

Zoltron: Master Cybrex look.

Cybrex looks at the Computer screen.

Zoltron: Shall I deal with him master.

Cybrex: Go.

Zoltron: Thank you master.

Zoltron is teleported to Silver Hills to capture. Xavier is walking through the city. Zoltron appears in front of Xavier.

Xavier: What are you doing here?

Zoltron: I am here to bring you back.

Xavier: I don't think so.

Xavier presses the botton on his Bio Morpher.

Xavier: Bio Morph Now.

Xavier becomes the Bio Ranger.

Xavier: Let's go.

They rush at each other.

~Meanwhile at the Tommorow Research Building~

Bernard walks in the building.

A female worker walks up to Bernard.

Worker: May I help you?

Bernard: I need to speak with Patrick Reed.

Camille: Benard son what are you doing here.

Camille walks up to Bernard.

Bernard: I need to speak to Patrick.

Patrick: Bernard what are you doing here?

Patrick walks up to Bernard.

Bernard: We need your help. We know how to beat the Bio Ranger.

Patrick: Oh I am in I owe that guy.

Camille: Be careful you two. 

Bernard: We will mom.

Bernard nod's his head. They leave.

~Meanwhile~

Zoltron is on the floor getting beatin up by the Bio Ranger.

Xavier: That was too easy.

Zoltron has disappeared. The five Rangers show up.

Bernard: Your in trouble now Bio Ranger.

Bernard: Let's do it.

The Five Rangers rush at Bio Ranger. Bernard, Danielle and Carmen Presses the three button's on their Morphers.

Bernard, Danielle and Carmen: Time For Time Force!

Bernard become's The Time Force Red Ranger. Carmen become's The Time Force Pink Ranger. Danielle become's The Time Force White Ranger. Christian raise's his left hand in the air then he put's his Quantum Morpher to his mouth while running towards the battle.

Christian: Quantum Power!

Christian become's the Quantum Ranger. Patrick raise's his left hand in the air.

Patrick: Magnum Star Power!

Christian: Sorry Clone Quantum Defender!

Christian shoots the Bio Ranger.

Christian: Blade Mode Now!

The Quantum Defender turn's into a sword.

He slahes Bio Ranger in the chest.

Carmen: V-5!

She blast's Bio Ranger.

Bernard: Danielle go now!

Danielle: Chrono Blaster.

She runs up to Bio Ranger and blast's him.

Patrick takes out his Magnum Staff.

Patrick: Magnum Staff!

Patrick runs toward Xavier and Blast's Bio Ranger with his Magnum Staff then he slashes him with it. Xavier is dazed.

Xavier: Hghhhh.

Bernard: Your Time is up Red Battle Warrior!

Bernard raises his left hand and Fire surrounds his body. Bernard now has on his Red Battle Warrior Armor. Bernard pulls out his Red Battle Saber!

Bernard: Fire Battle Saber

Bernard makes a Circle of Fire with the saber and slashes Bio Ranger. Bio Ranger is on the ground. Bio Ranger stands up

Bernard: What he's standing up.

Xavier: I'll be back Rangers!

Bio Ranger disappears.

Danielle: Great Job guys.

Bernard: When he comes back we'll be ready.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Vengeance

~Several Days Later, in Cybrex's Ship~

Cybrex: Bring me Madd Bomber.

Zoltron bow's his head.

Zoltron: Yes sir.

Zoltron put's Madd Bomber in the reanimator and second's later Madd Bomber appears.

Madd Bomber: I am back. I want revenge.

Cybrex: You will get your revenge.

~Silver Hills~

Silver Hills shopping store explodes. People run for their lives.

~Meanwhile at Bio-Lab Head Quarters~

The phone rings. Bernard picks up the phone.

Bernard: This is Bernard Hicks of the Silver Guardians who is this?

Mysterious Person(In a deep tone of voice): Is there a Wesley Collins there?

Bernard: Yeah why and who is this?

Mysterious Person: I am a friend of his.

Bernard gives Wes the phone.

Wes: Hello.

Mysterious Person: Is this Wesley Collins?

Wes: Yes it is. Who is this.

Mysterious Person: I am the person who bombed the store today. Ha..ha...ha..ha. That was so much fun. Lucky no one was in the store. You guys were so lucky. But next time you won't be so lucky.

Wes: What do you want?

Mysterious Person: This has alot to do with you.

Wes: Why.

Mysterious Person: You'll know soon enough.

Mysterious Person hangs up the phone.

Wes: Hangs up the phone.

Bernard: Who was that?

Wes: That was the bomber.

Bernard stand's up.

Barnard: Well what did he say?

Wes: He said this whole thing has to do with me.

~The Next Day in Turtle Cove~

Eric and Taylor are sitting down having lunch.

Taylor: Eric you ever think about us taking the next step.

Eric: Taking the next step you mean getting married.

Taylor: Yeah.

Eric: I don't know Taylor.

Taylor: Well i would like to get married.

Five People in suites walk up to them.

Man in suit # 1: You Eric Myers.

Eric: Yes I am.

Man in suit # 2: You Must come with us.

Eric: Why.

The other two men in suit's suddenly point guns at Taylor.

Man in suit # 3: I advise you to come with us now.

Eric: Ok I'll go.

Man in suit # 4: Good choice.

Man in suit points at Taylor

Eric: Don't hurt her.

Man in suit # 2: Listen girl don't try and follow us Or your boyfriend will get it.

The Five men escort Eric in a van and Drive off.

Talyor runs in her car and heads to Silver Hills.

~Later at Bio-Lab Head Quarters~

Talyor runs into Wes's office.

Taylor: Bernard. I need help. Eric is in trouble

Bernard: What hapend.

Taylor: Five guy's in a suit kidnaped him.

Bernard: We'll find him don't worry.

Christian walks in the office.

Christian: What hapend.

Taylor: Eric was kidnapend.

Christian: What no.

Bernard calls Wes on his Cell phone.

Wes answers his cell phone.

Bernard: Yo Wes.

Wes: Yeah

Bernard: Something hapend.

Wes: What hapend.

Bernard: Eric was kidnapend

Wes: By who?

Bernard: Five guy's in suit's

Wes: I'll be right there.

Bernard: Ok Bye

Bernard and Wes both hang up their Cell Phones.

Jen: What hapend Wes?

Wes: Eric has been kidnapend. We'll get him back.

Jen: Becarefull Wes.

Wes: I will.

Wes kisses Jen then leaves.

~Meanwhile at a warehouse in Silver Hills~

Eric is tied up to a chair.

Eric: What do you want with me?

The five men in suit's transform into Cyberbot's.

Madd Bomer: Oh Eric this has nothing to do with you.

The phone rings. Bernard picks up the phone.

Bernard: Who is this?

Madd Bomber: Let me speak to Wes.

Bernard gives Wes the phone.

Wes: Hello.

Madd Bomber: Remember me.

Wes: I remember you.

Eric: Wes Help me.

Eric's voice can be heard over the phone.

Wes: Don't hurt him.

Madd Bomber: I won't hurt him for now.

The call is being traced.

Madd Bomber: Meet me at the Old warehouse or your friend is destroyed.

Madd Bomber hangs up the phone.

Wes Hangs up the phone.

Wes got that call traced.

Carmen: Yeah he's at the ware house. Let's go.

Wes: Let's go.

The officers leave.

Later at the Warehouse

The Guardians, Wes and Taylor get out the SUV.

Wes get's a call on his cell Phone.

Wes: Hello.

Madd Bomber: Hello Wesley.

Wes: How did you get this number?

Madd Bomber: That does not matter. There's a Metal detector on your left.

Wes see's it and grabs it.

Madd Bomber: Wave it around.

Wes waves the detector around his body. The metal detector does not beep.

Wes throw's the metal detector away.

Madd Bomber: Walk inside by yourself.

Wes: I do this alone guy's.

Bernard: You Sure.

Wes: Yeah.

Wes(Says that to himself )  
>: I sure wish I had my morpher. <p>

Wes walks in the ware house.

Madd Bomber: Walk Up the stairs

Madd Bomber hangs up the cell phone and Wes does the same.

Wes runs up the stairs to go to the Second Floor. He walks in the room and see's Eric tied to a chair.

Wes: Eric!

Before he could get to Eric he is stopped.

Madd Bomber: Wait one second Collins.

Wes stops.

Wes: What is this all about?

Madd Bomber: I'll tell you why this has a lot to do with you Collins. Three years ago you destroyed my brother Tentaclaw.

(Tentaclaw was in the Fifth episode of Time Force called A Parting Ways)

Madd Bomber now a gonna destroy you.

Wes runs to the five cyberbots and does a hurricane kick on all five of them out of the runs at Madd Bomber they Fight each other. Wes does a double punch to Madd Bomber gut. Madd Bomber falls to the ground. Madd Bomber get's up. Madd Bomber throws a bomb at Wes then Wes kicks it and reflects to Madd Bomber. The Bomb hit Madd Bomber and he blows up. Wes unties Eric.

Wes: Eric you ok.

Eric: I am fine thanks Wes.

The two walk out of the Warehouse. Taylor runs to Eric and kisses him.

Bernard: Wes you ok.

Wes: Yeah.

~Later at Collins Mansion~

Wes walks in the Mansion. Wes walks up to Jen and Kisses her and hugs her.

Wes: I love you. Jen.

Jen: I love you too Wes.

~Day's later at Turtle Cove~

Eric and Taylor are sitting down having lunch again.

Eric: Taylor: I've got a surprise for you.

Eric pulls out a ring box and get's down on one knee. He takes the ring out of the box.

Eric: Taylor Earhart will you marry me.

Taylor: Yes.

Eric puts the ring on her. They hug.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	17. Chapter Seventeen: A New Power

The Year 3003

Alex Drake is sitting in a dark room by himself. A Time Force officer walks in the Room.

Time Force Officer: Sir we have finished the Two new Morphers.

Alex: Perfect.

Time Force Officer: Why are we making two Morphers. There has not been any crime for months.

Alex: We already have officers and Rangers on duty here just in case of any emergency. There not for us. There for them.

Alex point's at the screen and on the screen has two images of Wesley Collins and Eric Myers.

Alex: They need it more than us

Alex stands up and walks in the Science Room.

Alex put's both morphers in a briefcase.

Scientist: Where are you going Captain Drake?

Alex: I will be going to the Year 2004 an deliver these morphers.

Scientist: Good luck sir.

Alex: Thank You.

Scientist Salute's Alex and Alex Salute's Scientist

Alex leaves to go in the Time Ship

*Minutes Later*

Alex walks in the Time Ship.

Count Down 5..4..3..

The Trans Warp Mega Zord is getting ready to bang it's fist against the back of the time ship so it could go through time.

The Trans Warp Mega Zord's arm spins

Count Down 2...1...0

Bang

The Trans Warp Mega Zord hits the Time Ship

The Time Ships goes through the Time Portal.

The Time Ship's Destanation the Year 2004.

*Later*

The Time Ship arrives in the Year 2004.

*Meanwhile*

Alex is sitting the Time Ship. Alex grabs a small remote on his desk and presses the button an turns on the holoscreen. Jen shows up on the holoscreen. Jen is at home.

Alex: Hello Jennifer.

Jen: Alex Hi

Alex: Is Wes at the house. I want to deliver him something.

Jen: No but He's on his way home for lunch.

Alex: Ok well have you seen Eric Myers around.

Jen: No I have not seen him.

Alex: Damn it. You mind if I come over.

Jen: No your always welcomed to come over.

Alex: Thanks I am on my way.

*Minutes Later*

Wes walks in the house. Then walks in the living room.

Wes: Hello Jen I am home.

Jen is sitting on the couch.

Jen: I gotta talk to you.

Wes: What happened?

Jen: Alex is on his way.

Wes: For what.

Jen: I don't but he wanted to talk to you and Eric. He also wanted to give you guy's something.

Wes: I'll call Eric.

Wes Calls Eric on his Cell Phone.

Eric: Hello.

Wes: Hi Eric. I need you to come over.

Eric: Anything wrong.

Wes: You'll know when you get here.

Wes: Bye.

Both Men hang up there cell phone's.

*Meanwhile at Cybrex's Ship*

Cybrex: Zoltron come here now.

Zoltron Walks toward Cybrex.

Zoltron: Yes master.

Cybrex: Bring me Skeltron.

Zoltron: Yes sir.

Zoltron Puts Skeltron in the reanimator and brings him back to life.

Skeltron : I am Back. Thank you so much Cybrex.

Cybrex: Now Go and destroy the Rangers.

Skeltron: With pleasure Sir..

Skeltron is teleported by zoltron to go in the city.

*Meanwhile at the Bio-Lab Head Quarters*

A Male Silver Guardian Officer storms in the office.

The Guardian Salute's Bernard and Bernard Salute's The Guardian

Bernard: What is it.

Silver Guardian: Sir A Mutant is attacking at the City Park

Bernard: Let's Go

They run out of the office.

All of the Silver Guardians rush to there SUV Trucks. They go to the City Park.

*Meanwhile at the Park*

Patrick is in his ranger suit. He is fighting Skeltron.

Patrick: This guy is tough.

Patrick runs at him and tries to slash him with his Magnum Staff but Skeltron blocks it blasts Patrick too the chest. Patrick lands on the ground.

The Silver Guardians arrive and get out of their SUV Trucks.

Bernard: Oh no Patrick.

Danielle: We gotta help him.

Carmen runs to check on Patrick.

Christian: Carmen Forget him we have a job to do.

Carmen: You ok Patrick.

Patrick: Yeah am fine go help your friends.

Carmen nod's her head.

Bernard: Ready

Danielle and Carmen: Ready

Bernard, Danielle & Carmen: Time For Time Force.

Bernard, Danielle& Carmen Presses the three button's on their Morphers.

Bernard become's The Time Force Red Ranger.

Carmen become's The Time Force Pink Ranger.

Danielle become's The Time Force White Ranger.

Christian raise's his left hand in the air then he put's his Quantum Morpher to his mouth.

Christian: Quantum Power

Christian become's the Quantum Ranger.

Skeltron: Yes more rangers to destroy.

Skeltron pulls out his Skull crusher sword and slashes the rangers and fall hard unto the ground.

Skeltron: This is too easy.

*Meanwhile at Collins Mansion*

Wes, Jen, Eric and Alex are in the house.

Alex: I will give you these morphers.

Alex hands Wes the Chrono Morpher and Alex hands Eric the Vector Morpher.

Alex: Wes you are the Black Time Force Ranger and Eric you are the Vector Ranger.

They both put on their morphers on their left wrist. The Chrono Morpher locks Wes's Dna.

Eric: Now I could help Taylor and The Wild Force Rangers fight those Orgs.

Wes: I will help defend the Silver Guardians defend Silver Hills. It will be fun to get back to action.

Alex: I must go now.

Wes: Thanks.

Alex nod's his head. Alex leaves.

Wes sees the Rangers getting beating up on TV.

Eric: Oh no Wes let's go.

Wes Kisses Jen on her cheek.

Wes: Bye honey.

Jen: Bye.

Jen feels her stomach and she could feel the babies kicking.

Wes & Eric leave.

*Later at the Park*

Wes & Eric show up.

Wes: I am Ready. Time For Time Force.

Wes Presses the three button's on his Chrono Morpher.

Wes becomes the Black Time Force Ranger.

Eric raises his hand in the air.

Eric: Vector Power.

Eric becomes the Vector Ranger.

( The Vector Ranger Suit Navy Blue Time Force Ranger suit)

Bernard: Wow

Wes: Strata Blaster.

Wes pulls out his Strata Blaster.

Eric: Vector Laser.

Eric pulls out his Vector Laser.

Wes & Eric: Hyper Blast Fire.

There duo blast attack hit's Skeltron and destroy him. The mutant reverts into his cryogenically frozen state, and is imprison by Danielle into a small container.

Bernard, Christian, Danielle and Carmen: Power Down

Patrick: Power Down.

Wes & Eric: Power Down.

Christian: Wow Eric you got new powers.

Eric: Yup

Eric & Christian shake hands.

Bernard walks up to Wes.

Bernard: Wes your power is great.

Wes: I want to tell you that you will still be leader of the Silver Guardians and I will still take care of Bio-Lab operations and still Command the Silver Guardians.

Bernard: Yes sir.

Bernard Salute's Wes and Wes Salute's Bernard.

Bernard and Wes shake hands.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	18. Chapter Eighteen: A Time Force Reunion

~Silver Hills~

Wes is talking to Trip on the Holoscreen.

Wes: So when are you guys coming.

Trip: Were on our way now.

Wes: Ok see you in a while. There will be a limo outside waiting for you guys.

Trip: Ok thanks

Wes presses the remote and the holoscreen turns off.

Jen is holding her stomach. She is sitting on the couch Jen feels the baby kicking.

Jen: Oh Wes come here.

Wes runs to Jen.

Wes: What is it Jen.

Jen: Sit down with me for a sec Wes.

Wes sits down next to Jen. Jen grabs Wes's hand and put's it on her stomach.

Wes: The baby is kicking.

Jen: I love you so much Wes. This is a new chapter in our lives. First it was us Saving the city from Ransik, Then us helping the Wild Force Rangers, Then we have new Time Force Rangers and Now I am having twins. God has blessed us.

Wes: Yes God has. I love you too Jen always have always will. We're in this together.

Wes kisses Jen on the lips. Wes and Jen smile at each other.

~Meanwhile in the Year 3003~

~Minutes Later~

Katie, Lucas and Trip walk in the Time Ship.

Count Down 5..4..3..

The Trans Warp Mega Zord is getting ready to bang it's fist against the back of the time ship so it could go through time.

The Trans Warp Mega Zord's arm spins

Count Down 2...1...0

Bang

The Trans Warp Mega Zord hits the Time Ship

The Time Ships goes through the Time Portal.

The Time Ship's Destanation the Year 2004.

*Later*

The Time Ship arrives in the Year 2004.

There's a limo by the beach were the Time Ship landed. The Rangers grab their stuff and go in limo. The limo driver drives them to Collins Mansion.

~Meanwhile at Bio-Lab Head Quarters ~

Bernard is in Wes's office sitting down. Christian, Carmen and Danielle are with him. Bernard's cell phone rings. Bernard picks it up.

Bernard: Hello.

Wes: Hey Bernard. I would like for you guy's to come over right now. Don't worry there's nothing wrong.

Bernard: Alright we're on our way.

Both men hang up their cell phones.

Christian: What happen Bee

Bernard: Wes want's us to go to his mansion. Don't worry it's nothing bad.

The four Rangers get in the SUV Truck and go to Collins.

*Meanwhile at Collins Mansion*

The limo arrives at Collins Mansion. Phillips get's out of the car and get's some their bag and brings them in the mansion. Katie, Lucas and Trip go in the Mansion with the rest of their stuff.

Phillips: There in the family room.

The Three Ranges walk in the family room.

Katie: Jen.

Jen and Katie both have smiles on their face's and they hug. Wes hand shakes Trip then Lucas.

Wes: Hey guys I am glad you guys could make it.

Katie hugs Wes.

Wes: Woh woh woh ! Katie.

Katie let's go of Wes

Katie: Sorry Wes.

Wes: It's cool.

Wes: They are four guest rooms here help yourself. Danielle has the room up stairs on the right. We'll let you guy's get settled in.

* Minutes Later*

Everybody is settled in.

Jen: Next week is Eric & Taylor's Wedding.

Katie: Alright.

The Door Bell rings.

Wes: Trip could you get that.

Trip Go's to the door and opens it.

Trip: Danielle

Danielle: Trip.

The two hug. Bernard, Christian and Carmen walk in the mansion.

Carmen: You two know each other.

Danielle: We worked together in Time Force.

Trip: Hi.

Trip shakes hands with Bernard then Carmen and then Christian.

Wes: Katie and Lucas come here. I would like you to meet.

Wes points to Bernard.

Wes: This is Bernard-Michael Hicks. He's The Co-Leader of the Silver Guardians and Red Time Force Ranger.

Bernard: What's up

Katie: Nice to meet you.

Lucas nods his head.

Wes then points to Carmen.

Wes: This Carmen Lockheart. She is also a Silver Guardian. She is the Pink Time Force Ranger.

Carmen and Katie Shake hands

Lucas: Hello

Wes: This is Christian Hall. He's the Co-Leader of the Silver Guardians and The Quantum Ranger.

Katie: Hello.

Christian: Nice to meet you too.

Lucas: Hope he's not a jerk like Eric.

Christian: Don't talk about eric like that pretty boy blue.

Wes: Stop fighting guys.

Jen: Let's order some pizza

Trip: Pizza I love pizza.

Wes: Let's just hope you don't drop the pizza this time.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Wedding

*Collins Mansion*

Wes is putting on his Tuxedo jacket.

Wes: Jen are you ready.

Jen is walking down the stairs.

Jen: I am ready.

Wes: You look beautiful Jen.

Jen: Thanks. You look handsome.

Wes: Thanks. Remember Jen when we got married.

Jen: Yes it was very special day.

Jen looks at her wedding ring and Wes looks at his wedding ring also. They look into each others eye's.

Wes: I love you so much Jen.

Jen: I love you too Wes.

The Young couple Kiss.

*Meanwhile at the Church*

Bernard: I know this is a wedding and all but I really don't like wearing tuxedo's.

Christian: Stop complaining Bee

Danielle: Well I think you look nice Bernard.

Bernard: Thanks

Carmen: Look there's Wes, Jen and the other Rangers.

Christian: Oh great Lucas is here too. I can't stand him.

Bernard: He reminds me of you Christian.

Wes: Hey guys.

Bernard: What's up Wes?

Jen: Oh my God Wes look.

Wes turns around and see's Cole Evans, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado and Alyssa Enrile the former Wild Force Rangers.

Wes: Hey Cole it's good to see you again.

Cole: Nice to see you too.

Wes & Cole shake hands.

Max & Danny shake hands with Trip and Lucas.

Jen & Alyssa hug.

Jen: Alyssa long time no see.

Alyssa: Jen it's good to see you again.

The priest walks up to the group.

Priest: Everyone go to your seats we will be begin shortly.

Wes see's Eric.

Wes: You ready Eric.

Eric: Has ready has I will ever be.

Wes and Eric walk down the isle and they stand at the alter to await Taylor. Alyssa walks down the alter followed by Taylor and her father. They are all in their Designated Places and now they await the priest who is ready to speak.

Priest: Dearly beloved we gathered here on this day of joy to unite to wonderful people. Taylor Earhart & Eric Myers in Holy Matrimony. If any objects now to this marriage may you speak now or forever hold your peace.

The crowd is silent. The Priest continues.

Priest: Taylor Earhart do you take this man to be your wedded husband to love and hold through sickness and in health till death do you part?

Taylor: I do.

Priest: Eric Myers do you take this woman to be your wedded wife to love and hold through sickness and in health till death do you part?

Eric: I do.

Eric nodded to Wes. Wes went into his pocket and grabbed the ring box and gave it to Eric.

Eric: This ring is a symbol of our love and friendship and with this ring I wed thee.

Eric opens the ring box and takes the ring out of it he puts The Ring on Taylor's Finger The ring is a 56c white gold ring with a big diamond on top. The Priest Closes the Holy Bible.

Priest: I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Eric & Taylor passionately Kiss. The crowd stands up an cheer. Bernard looks at Danielle.

Bernard: Are you crying.

Danielle: No I yawned.

Bernard: Yeah Right.

Bernard looks at his Chrono Morpher.

Bernard: I hope there won't be any trouble today.

Christian: Hope not.

*Later at the Reception*

Everyone is dancing and having a good time. Wes is dancing with Jen.

Wes: You are so beautiful Jen.

Jen smiles at Wes.

Jen: Thanks Wes.

Wes & Jen passionately Kiss.

Bernard and Christian are at the table with Cole.

Bernard: So Cole Wes told me your team and his teamed up to fight the mut-orgs.

Cole: Yeah it was great.

Christian: Are you serious? 

Carmen walks up to Christian.

Carmen: Would you like to dance?

Christian: Of course. 

Carmen and Christian dance.

~Minutes Later~

Taylor is ready to throw the bouquet. The girls bunch together.

Taylor: Ready

Taylor throws the bouquet. Alyssa catches the Bouquet.

*Later outside the church*

Eric shakes Wes hand.

The Wild Force Ranger wish Taylor luck.

Eric and Taylor ride in the limo and ride off.

*Meanwhile in Cybrex's ship*

Cybrex: I've had enough of losing to the rangers it's time to find the one power source that can destroy the rangers.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	20. Chapter Twenty: The Return of Frax

*Cybrex's Ship*

Scientist Yuuri: Lt. Zoltron may I speak to you please.

Zoltron walks up to Scientist Yuuri.

Zoltron: What do you want.

Scientist Yuuri: If you don't mind me asking where is cybrex.

Zoltron: That's none of you concern.

Scientist Yuuri: Sorry sir Now the remains of Dr. Frax.

Zoltron: I will send a cyberbot in disguise and it will go to Bio-Lab. The Cyberbot will grab his remains then after that you and the other scientist's will recreate him. I will teleport it there now.

Scientist Yuuri: Yes sir.

Zoltron teleports the cyberbots at Bio-Lab.

*Meanwhile Bio-Lab Conference Room*

Eight People are sitting around A large table.

Wesley Collins, Bernard Hicks and other members of Bio-Lab are discussing what to do with frax's remains.

Wes: I say we leave him here in the vault. There is a code to activate that vault. The only people who know the code are the eight of us and including Eric Myers and Christian Hall.

Bernard has his head down sleep.

Board Member Number Four: Oh Mr. Hicks.

Bernard wakes up.

Bernard: Huh what what !

Board Member Number Four: This is no time for sleep.

Bernard: My bad. What are you guys talking about again. Oh yeah Frax that gold robot who tried to destroy the city three years ago. Let's throw his robotic remains in the trash.

Wes: It's not that simple. We must keep his remains here for safe keeping. We don't want his remains to fall in to the wrong hands.

Bernard: Who would pick up his remains any way?

*Meanwhile at the Bio-Lab Criminal*

The Cyberbot in disguise tries to enter a code.

Code Voice: Access Denied.

The Cyberbot scans the code then enters it.

Code Voice: Access Granted.

The Cyberbot walks in the vault and scans for frax's remains then he finds them. He picks it up and leaves the vault. Then disappears

*Meanwhile Bio-Lab Conference Room*

A man walks in the conference room.

Bio-Lab Executive: Wes , Bernard someone just opened the vault and took something. Did that person know the code.

Wes: Oh no !

Bernard: Damn it.

Bernard & Wes rush out of the conference room and run to the vault. Bernard & Wes walk in the Vault and find no remains of frax.

Wes: Frax is gone. Who could have done this.

Bernard: I think I know.

*Meanwhile at Cybrex's Ship*

Cyberbot: Here are the remains.

The Cyberbot gives frax's remains to Scientist Yuuri.

Scientist Yuuri takes frax's remains a goes into a room with several other scientist.

Zoltron: Excellent. It's all according to plan.

*Several Hours later*

Frax opens his eyes and rises up.

Frax: What are my order's masters?

Zoltron: Your orders are to make two powerful Androids and remake the Cyclobots.

Frax: Yes master.

Zoltron: This will make cybrex proud. There will be more in store for the rangers. More surprises. Hhahaha.

*Meanwhile at Bio-Lab Conference Room*

The Holoscreen parts beep.

Bernard & Wes set up the holoscreen

Wes grabs a small remote on his desk and presses the button and turns on the holoscreen. Alex shows up on the holoscreen.

Bernard: Oh that guy looks just like you.

Wes: He's my ancestor from the future. I'll explain later.

Alex: There has been a shift in the History banks

Wes: Frax's remains were stolen from Bio-Lab

Alex: There is going to be a huge battle between Us and The Machines. There will be a huge war in the city. I will explain more later.

Wes: Ok

Wes presses the remote and the holoscreen turns off.

Bernard: Just great what do we do now Wes?

Wes: The Future is now. We changed our destiny before we'll do it again.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Future Crisis

*The Year 3003*

*Time Force Head Quarters Laboratory Room*

Time Force Officer: Are You finished yet Captain Drake.

Alex: Just about finished. I am putting the finishing touches on it.

*Minutes Later*

Alex: Finished.

Alex puts on the newly created Chrono Morpher on his left wrist. A Time Force Officer rushes in the Lab room.

Time Force Officer: Captain Drake Sir.

The Time Force Officer Salute's Alex and Alex Salute's the Time Force Officer.

Alex: What is it.

The Time Force Officer: There's a big disturbance in the History banks.

Alex: Damn it. How bad.

The Time Force Officer: Two Powerful Androids will attack the city of Silver Hillis in the year 2004. The Time will be 2:45 P.M. of the attack.

Alex & The Time Force Officer run out of the lab.

*Meanwhile The Year 2004 Cybrex's Ship*

Frax walks up to Zoltron.

Frax: The Two Androids are now finished.

Zoltron: Good.

Frax: Here they are. Androids 1# and 2#.

(Android 1# looks like Android 17# from Dragon Ball Z & Android 2# looks like T-X from Terminator 3)

Frax: The X-bots army will be finished shortly. The Cyclobots will be finished also. I also have a special surprise in store.

Zoltron: Our machine, robot and mutant army will destroy all the humans in the world. Starting with the people of Silver Hills Ha Ha Ha ha ha. Let's test the Androids against the rangers. 

Frax: Go my Androids and battle the Battle the rangers.

Androids One & Two: Yes Master.

The Androids are teleported to Silver Hills. The Two Androids walk around the city scanning for the rangers.

Android 1#: This is hopeless we're are they.

Android 2#: Let's destroy half of the city until we find them.

They blast a near by department store. People run for their lives. The store explodes.

*Meanwhile at Bio-Lab Headquarters*

A Male Silver Guardian Officer storms in the office.

The Guardian Salute's Bernard and Bernard Salute's The Guardian

Bernard: What is it.

Silver Guardian: Sir two People are attacking downtown Silver Hills

Bernard: Lets Go

They run out of the office.

All of the Silver Guardians rush to there SUV Trucks. They go to downtown Silver Hills.

* Later The Silver Guardians arrive at downtown Silver Hills*

The Guardians get out of their SUV's and point their weapons at the Androids.

Bernard: Holt we are the Silver Guardians you are under arrest.

Christian: Surrender now or we will be force to shoot.

Android 1# scans the Guardians.

Android 1#: Those four are the rangers. Yes there here.

Android 2# : Let's make this .

The two androids blast at the rangers

Bernard: What the heck there shooting lasers out there eye's.

Danielle: There not human

Carmen: I think your right.

Bernard& Christian: Open Fire.

They blast the androids but the blast don't affect them.

Android # 2: Your pitiful weapons don't compare to our highly technology.

Bernard: Ready guys

Christian ,Danielle& Carmen: Ready

Bernard, Danielle& Carmen get in their Time Force Pose

Bernard, Danielle& Carmen Presses the three button's on their Morphers.

Bernard, Danielle& Carmen: Time For Time Force.

Bernard become's The Time Force Red Ranger.

Carmen become's The Time Force Pink Ranger.

Danielle become's The Time Force White Ranger.

Christian raise's his left hand in the air then he put's his Quantum Morpher to his mouth.

Christian: Quantum Power

Christian become's the Quantum Ranger.

The rangers rush into battle.

Android # 1: This should be fun.

Bernard pulls out his Chrono Saber. He slashes at android # 1 but he blocks it and blasts Bernard. He goes flying into a window.

Christian tries to blast android # 1 with his Quantum Defender but he reflects the shot and it hits Christian.

Carmen jumps in the air and tries to kick Android # 2 but he pulls a foot and swings and throws her.

Danielle: Oh no.

Danielle: Pulls out her Chrono Blaster and tries to blast Android # 2 but she teleports to her and blasts her in the chest.

*Meanwhile at Collins Mansion*

Katie is watching the news.

Katie: It looks like the Silver Guardians need our help.

Trip: What about Jen.

Katie: Phillips take care of Jen until we come back.

Phillips: Yes ma'am

Lucas: Let's go guys.

They leave the mansion

*Meanwhile at Bio-Lab*

Dr. Zaskin: Wes there's big trouble downtown.

Wes: I am going down there.

Dr. Zaskin: Be careful Wes.

Wes nod's his head. Wes runs out of bio-lab and runs to his motorcycle and goes downtown.

Wes: I am coming guys hold on.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two The Big Battle

Wes Collins arrives at down town Silver Hills. Wes gets off his motorcycle and runs to the rangers.

Wes: Guys!

Bernard: Thank God.

Christian: My ribs.

Carmen: You ok Chris?

Christian: Yeah I am ok.

Danielle: We gotta do something.

Wes looks at the two Androids

Wes: Are those two the Androids

Bernard: Yeah.

Android 1#: Who's he?

Android 2#: I'll scan him.

Android 2# Scans Wes Collins and she finds out he's a ranger.

Android 2#: He a Power Ranger. Alright another Ranger to mangle.

Trip: We don't think so.

The five rangers look and see Trip, Katie & Lucas running towards them.

Katie: Wes Jen's home resting you have nothing to worry.

Wes: Thanks.

Katie nod's her head.

Christian: We don't need your help.

Lucas: Certainly you do loud mouth.

Christian is about to punch Lucas in the face but Trip stops him.

Trip: We should be fighting them not each other.

Android 1#: You guys done arguing.

Trip: Just like old times huh Wes

Wes nod's his head

Wes: Come on guy's you ready.

Trip, Katie & Lucas: Ready

Wes, Trip, Katie & Lucas: Time For Time Force

Wes, Trip, Katie & Lucas Presses the three button's on their Morphers.

Wes become's The Time Force Strata Ranger.

Katie become's The Time Force Yellow Ranger.

Trip become's The Time Force Green Ranger.

Lucas become's The Time Force Blue Ranger.

Wes: Let's go.

Wes and the team runs toward the Androids. Wes jumps in the with his Chrono blade Android # 1's chest. Wes then slashes him several times. Android # 1 backs up a bit.

Android # 1: That actually fazed me. I am superior to you humans this can't be. I cannot be damaged Nooooooo!

Lucas jumps in the air and shoots Android # 1 with his Chrono blaster.

Katie & Trip do a duel blast on Android # 2. Android # 2 falls to the ground.

Bernard jumps in the air with his Chrono Saber.

Bernard: Time Strike

Bernard runs towards Android # 1 and performs a Time Strike. Android # 1 grabs his chest. Patrick arrives.

Christian: Quantum Defender.

Christian blasts Android # 1 with his Quantum Defender.

Patrick raise's his left hand in the air.

Patrick: Magnum Star Power.

With a Gold bright light Patrick becomes the Magnum Star Ranger.

Bernard: Alright patricks here.

Carmen: Better late then never.

Patrick runs towards Android # 1 and slashes him with his Magnum staff.

Android # 1: What the heck is happing. I am weaking. I am suppose to be the  
>Ultimate Technological being.<p>

Patrick: Well your not.

Danielle & Carmen Double team Android # 1.

Andriod # 2: Oh no Android # 1 is weaking.

Bernard: Wes let's do a double Time Strike attack.

Wes: Yeah good idea.

Wes & Bernard jump in the air. Bernard with his Chrono Saber & Wes with his Chrono Blade.

Wes & Bernard: Double Time Strike.

The attack hits Andriod # 1.

Andriod # 1: Noooo

Andriod # 1 explodes.

*Meanwhile at Collins Mansion*

Jen watches the news. Jen sees the big explosion.

Jen: Wes please be ok.

*Meanwhile downtown Silver Hills*

Wes: Thats one down one to go.

Andriod # 2: Nooooo. You destroyed my brother.

Bernard: He had it coming and your next little girl.

*Meanwhile the Year 3003*

Alex: This is worse then I thought.

Time Force Officer: How worse Alex.

Alex: According to the history banks one of the rangers will die in battle.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Uncertain Future

*The year 3003 Time Force HQ*

Time Force officer & Captain Alex Drake are in Alex's office.

Time Force officer: Are you sure one of the rangers will die.

Alex nods his head.

Alex: I am sorry to say it but Yes. It has it in the history banks. History has been altered. I can't let this happen.

Time Force officer looks worried.

A woman walks into the room. Alex looks at the women with a surprised look on his face.

Alex: What are you doing here?

*Meanwhile the year 2004 down town Silver Hills*

Bernard: Come on you dumb robot.

Android # 2: I am going to kill you all ( Saying that with anger )

Android # 2 rushes to attack the rangers but just has she is about to attack the rangers she stops. She got an order to retreat from frax.

Frax: Stop now.

Android # 2 has surprised look on her face.

Android # 2: I will not stop. My brother Android # 1 was destroyed.

Frax: That does not matter now come back to the ship.

Android # 2: This is not over yet rangers.

Android # 2 teleports back to cybrex's ship.

Christian: Coward.

Bernard: Basically she gave up.

Wes: They'll be back I have a feeling. They always come back.

Wes, Bernard, Christian, Katie, Danielle, Carmen, Lucas, Trip & Patrick: Power Down.

The Rangers power down.

Wes: I am going home to check on jen.

Patrick: I am going back to headquarters.

Christian: Let's go back to headquarters. 

Bernard: I am going home. I' ll be back. I gotta go feed my cat he has not eaten since this mourning.

*Later at Collins Mansion*

Wes opens the door. Jen is standing looking at him come in. Wes closes the door and stands there looking at Jen. Wes & Jen hug.

Jen: I thought you were...I don't want to say it.

Wes: I know Jen. I know. I should've called you from bio-lab. I am sorry.

Jen: I thought I could handle you being a ranger but I can't. You have to be here for our children. I knew you missed being a ranger.

Wes: I knew when I took on the responsibility of being a ranger again. It would effect us. I just needed to help the Silver Guardians and the City. I am sorry Jen. I love you Jen.

Jen: I love you too Wes.

*Meanwhile at Bernard's apartment*

Bernard opens his door and his dog sundance walks up to him. Bernard closes the door.

Sundance: Woff

Bernard: Ok Sundance you want some water I'll give you some water.

Bernard washes Sundance's bowls. Bernard goes in his regenerator and grabs a bottle of water then pours it into Sundance's bowl. Sundace drinks the water. Bernard pets Sundance on the back. Bernard then puts dog food in Sundance's other bowl.

Bernard: Good boy.

Bernard goes to the phone to check his answering machine.

Answering machine: You have one new call. To play your message press one.

Bernard: Presses the button.

The answering machine plays the message.

Camille: Bernard this is your mother. Call me we really need to talk. Ok bye.

Bernard: Bye Sundance

Bernard leaves to go see his mother.

Bernard closes and then locks the door behind him.

*Meanwhile at Cybrex's Ship*

Android # 2: They destroyed my brother Frax. Why did you stop me from attacking

Frax: At one Time those Rangers destroyed me but now I am back to destroy them thanks to Cybrex. Don't worry everything will be fine my robot army is almost finished. We will have our revenge.

Android # 2: Yes we will master frax.

*Meanwhile at Silver Hills beach*

Xavier looks at the water waves. Xavier says to himself

Xavier: I will destroy You Cybrex & Christian.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Fighting Fate

* Silver Hills The Year 2004*

*Tomorrow Research Building*

Bernard comes in his mothers office with a very serious look on his face.

Bernard: Hello Mother you wanted to see me.

Camille has a concerned look on her face.

Camille: I am worried about you son. Your out there risking your life. I don't want you to be killed. I am a very concerned parent even though I don't act like it sometimes.

Camillestarts to tear up a little bit. Camilletries to hold back her tears.

Bernard: Mom I am a Silver Guardian and The Red Time Force Ranger. It's my job.

Bernard looks at his Chrono Morpher then looks at his mother with some what of a smile on his face.

Bernard: Everything will be fine mom trust me.

Bernard walks up to his mother and kisses her on her cheek.

Bernard: I gotta go now mom good bye.

Camille: Good bye son.

Bernard leaves. Bernard is on his way out the door when Patrick walks up to him.

Patrick: What are you doing here? ( Saying that in a cocky Voice )

Patrick has a smirk on his face.

Bernard: I came to see my mother which is none of your business.

Bernard leaves.

*Meanwhile at Cybrex's Ship*

Frax looks at the Mini cryo vault prison. His face pops out.

Frax: What no Mutants. ( Yelling )

Frax says to himself.

Frax: The X-Vault

Frax runs to the X-vault with the Key in his hand. He gets there. He quicky opens the Vault to only find no mutants in the vault.

Frax: I need them to distract the rangers so I could finish my plan.

Zoltron walks up to Frax.

Zoltron: What are you doing robot.

Frax quickly stops. Zoltron puts the Sword in frax's face.

Frax: Oh ahhh Nothing.

Zoltron looks at him with some what of an angry look on his face.

Zoltron: I don't know why my master gave me orders to recreate you but I don't want any tricks from you while my Master Cybrex is away. I have no problem turning you into scrap. Got it. I gave you orders robot to create the cyclobots did you.( Saying that in a mean tone of voice )

Frax: Yes master I did. ( Saying that in a scared tone of voice )

Zoltron takes the sword out of his face then leaves.

Frax says to himself.

Frax: Your such a fool. My plan will be fulfilled

*Meanwhile The Year 3003*

Alex: Nadira what are you doing here?

Nadira has on a suit similar to Jen's in the Time Force/Wild Force Team up but her's is white and her hair is down. She walks up to Alex

Nadira: I wanna go to the year 2004 and avenge my fathers death.

Time Force officer looks at her and laugh.

Time Force officer: Who Ransik. Hahahaha that bastard got what he deserved. He was killed by his own brother. You should be locked you psyco.

Nadira: Take that back you jerk.

Time Force officer: Make me you bit...( Saying that in a Cocky Voice )

Before he could finish what he was saying Nadira smacks the Time Force officer across the face. The officer is about to strike back when Alex grabs his arm.

Alex: I don't think so. You know we have no Time for this. We must think of something to stop Cybrex & Frax.

Nadira stands there in shock her eye's are wide open. After Alex told her that frax is back.

Nadira: F..f..f..f...frax is back but how I was there when he was destroyed by Wes & The Q-Rex two years ago.

Nadira has a Flashback.

****Flashback The Year 2002 Silver Hills****

**The Time Force Rangers with their Time Force Mega Zord Mode Red battled Doomtron while Wes blasted Q-Rex with the Quantum Defender converting its yellow crystal into a blue one.**

**Wes: That did it all right.**

**Wes jumps on the Q-Rex. Wes talks in his Chrono Morpher.**

**Wes: Guys I got the Q-Rex back with us.**

**Jen: Way to go Wes.**

**Wesley Collins the then "Red Time Force Ranger" stood on top of the Q-Rex fighting Frax and his Doomtron.**

**Frax: One mega zord or Ten. I'll destroy them all.**

**Wes: I wouldn't bet on it frax. Full power to lasers Fire. ( Yelling )**

**Wes blasted Doomtron with the Quantum Defender & Q-Rex blasted Doomtron with it's lasers destroying Frax & Doomtron.**

**Frax: What nooooo!**

****Flashback End****

Nadira: How did he come back. ( Saying that in a sad Voice )

Nadira shaking her head. Alex walks to Nadira and puts both his hands on her shoulders.

Alex: He was recreated by Cybrex's goons. He won't succeed in his plans.

A Female Time Force officer busts in Alex's Office.

Female Time Force officer salute's Alex & Alex salute's the Female Time Force officer.

Alex: What is it.

Female Time Force officer: There's a huge disturbance in the History Banks.

Alex: How bad.

Female Time Force officer: A new Machine & Robot Army will destroy the city of Silver Hills.

Alex puts both his over his face in total shock.

Alex: Damn it.

Alex slams his fist against his desk.

Nadira: We can't let this happen. We must stop them.

Time Force officer: And how do you suppose we do that.

Alex: We must go back to change all this.

Nadira: Yes now's my chance to avenge my fathers death.

Alex: No ( Yelling at Nadira). Your not going any were I am going to do this by myself.

Nadira: I have to go Alex please.

Alex looks at Nadira with a cold stare.

*Meanwhile The Year 2004 Turtle Cove*

Eric Myers & Taylor Myers are sitting down Watching the television.

Taylor: I wonder how Wes and everyone is doing.

Eric: Yeah we should give them a call.

Eric takes his cell phone from out his pocket and calls Wes. Wes picks up the phone.

Wes: Hello.

Eric: Hey Wes hows it going.

Wes: I am Tired Eric.

Eric: Why.

Wes: Jen is due any day now and robots running rapid in the city. The Silver Guardians are trying their best battling them. I just don't want anyone getting hurt. Haoohhhh boy ! am I beat ( Yawns )

Eric: Get some rest Wes. I am on my way to help.

Wes & Eric hang up their phones.

Eric get's up of the sofia and grabs his coat.

Taylor: Were are you going.

Eric: I am going to help Wes.

Taylor: I am going too. I am going to keep Jen company.

Eric says to himself.

Eric: Cybrex will not win this war. I swear it.

Eric & Taylor both leave to go to Silver Hills.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Rise of the Robots

*The year 2004 Silver Hills*

*Cyberx's ship*

Frax walks in a large dark room. He hits a small control panel on the wall. The room lights up. The room is filled newly created Cyclobots. Newly made Cyberbots and X-bots ( these robots look like the robots from the movie I Robot )

Frax ( says to himself ): Yes my wonderful robots we will rise and destroy the humans. Hehe.

Android # 2 walks in the large room.

Android # 2 ( has a straight face ): Are you finished Master Frax.

Frax: Yes I am. My first order of business is for master cybrex. I will have some of my Cyclobots to go hunting around Silver Hills.

Android # 2: For what and why ?

Frax: They will capture Xavier the Bio Ranger.

*Meanwhile at Silver Guardians Head Quarters*

Bernard is talking to Carmen.

Bernard looks around ): Where's Christian?

Carmen (Shrugs her shoulders): He said he'd be right back.

Bernard: You know Chris has been known to get in trouble when he's on his own.

Carmen: That's true.

Bernard: Christian can take care of himself.

Carmen: Yeah your right.

*Meanwhile*

Christian is walking around the city.

Christian ( says to himself ): Damn those robots. I want too put an end to them and put and end to Xavier my damn clone.

A Mysterious Man in a cloak see's Christian walking right in front of him and calls his name.

Mysterious Man: Christian

Christian see's the Mysterious Man.

Christian ( Surprised ): What it's you.

Xavier ( Smiling ): That's right. I knew I'd find you.

Christian: Let's finish this clone.

Xavier (angry ): I may be a clone but I am more superior than you will ever be human.

Xavier presses the button on his Bio Morpher.

Xavier: Bio Morph Now.

Xavier becomes the Bio Ranger

Christian raise's his left hand in the air then he put's his Quantum Morpher to his mouth.

Christian: Quantum Power

Christian become's the Quantum Ranger.

People run for their lives. Both rangers charge at each other. They both exchange blows to each other. Christian gets the upper hand of the battle. He kicks Xavier to the gut. Xavier gets really mad. Xavier takes out his Bio Blaster & Christian takes out his Quantum Defender. The two Rangers blast each other at the same time. Christian & Xavier get down on one knee.

Christian: How did you know what I was thinking clone.

Xavier does not say a word. He runs toward Christian and tackles him into a window. Cyclobots run towards Xavier.

Xavier: What are those things.

Cyclobots blast at Xavier. Xavier & Christian move out of the way.

Christian: What the heck are they.

Cyclobots blast Xavier and Christian.

Cyclobots: Must destroy Xavier.

Xavier & Christian both get up. The Cyclobots surround Xavier & Christian.

Christian: Oh great just great.

Xavier: You want me come and get me.

*Meanwhile at Collins Mansion*

Eric is talking to Wes.

Eric: Wes you seem not yourself What's wrong.

Wes: ( Annoyed ) : I am ok Eric stop worrying about me.

Eric ( A little bit mad ): Ok Wes what ever.

Eric gets up of the couch and leaves.

Taylor: Eric whats wrong?

Jen: Wes what happened.

Wes: Nothing Jen just nothing.

Jen: Well why did eric storming off like that.

Taylor shakes her head.

*Meanwhile the Year 3003*

Alex ( Angry ): Damn it we can't just sit here and watch the past be destroyed.

Nadira: Please Alex you must let me come with you.

Alex ( Angry ): No because you will in danger the mission.

Nadira: Please Alex let me help you.

Alex: Tomorrow I will be going on the mission by myself.

Alex leaves.

Nadira says to herself: I am going with you alex ether you will know or you won't know.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: Destiny Chosen

**_Chapter Twenty-Six: Destiny Chosen_**

*The year 2004 Silver Hills*

Christian and Xavier are out numbered by The Cyclobots.

Meanwhile Bernard and Carmen walk out of the Silver Guardians Headquarters to go look for Christian. They see Christian getting beaten up by Several newly enhanced Cyclobots.

Bernard ( Surprised ) : Christian. What the heck are Cyclobots doing here. I saw Wes and The other Time Force Rangers destroy them two years ago.

Carmen: We gotta help Christian.

Several more Cyclobots come and attack Bernard & Carmen. Bernard tries to kick one of the Cyclobots but the cyclobot catches his leg and throws him unto the of a car. Carman hits one cyclobot in the chest. Bernard gets up slowly holding his back. The cyclobots grab Carmen and throw unto Bernard.

Bernard ( Breathing hard ) : These robots are tough.

Carmen ( Breathing hard ) : Yeah I know lets morph.

Bernard nod's his head. Bernard and Carmen get in their Time Force Pose. Bernard and Carmen Presses the three button's on their Morphers.

Bernard and Carmen: Time For Time Force!

Bernard become's The Time Force Red Ranger. Carmen become's The Time Force Pink Ranger. Bernard takes out his Chrono Saber.

Bernard: Chrono Saber.

Carmen takes out her Chrono Blaster.

Carmen: Chrono Blaster.

Christian blasts several Cyclobots with his Quantum Defender. Bernard helps Christian by slashing the Cyclobots with his Chrono Saber and Carmen shoots them with her Chrono Blaster.

Xavier ( Angry ) : I don't need their help damn it. Don't think your getting of the hook that easy Christian.

Christian: Their not helping you their helping me. I know I am not of the hook.

*Meanwhile at Cybrex's Ship*

Frax & Android # 2 are watching a big monitor. There seeing the rangers fighting the cyclobots.

Frax ( Angry ) : Nooo My Cyclobots are being destroyed

Android # 2: Master let me go destroy the rangers for you.

A mysterious person along side Zoltron looks at frax.

Mysterious person: I am your master now.

Frax quickly turns around to see Zoltron with Cybrex.

Frax ( Shocked ) : Master Cybrex you have returned to us. You look different.

Frax bows to cybrex.

Cybrex: I have a new power source that can destroy the rangers. Lets begin phase one of our plans.

*Meanwhile at Bio-Lab Corporation*

Wesley Collins is in his private office looking over some paper work.

Wes ( Says to himself ) : This work is so boring I don't know how dad did this stuff everyday.

A woman comes in Wes office.

Female Secretary : Mr. Wesley Collins sir.

Wes: Amy please call me Wes. You calling me Mr. Collins reminds me of my dad.

Amy ( Laughs ): Sorry Wes. Speaking of your dad How is he doing by the way

Wes: He's doing great.

Amy: That's good. I am leaving for the day. Bye Wes.

Wes: Bye Amy.

Amy leaves.

Wes looks at a picture of him and his father and smiles.

Wes ( Says to himself ) : We all choose our own destiny.

*Meanwhile downtown Silver Hills*

The Cyclobots are destroyed.

Bernard, Christian & Carmen: Power Down.

Xavier is holding his ribs.

Xavier: This is not over Christian not by a long shot. You're lucky those robots came or I would've destroyed you. I will finish off cybrex then you. Xavier disappears.

Christian ( Says to himself ) : I'll be waiting.

*Meanwhile The year 3003*

*Time Force Head Quarters*

Alex is in his office about to go to the year 2004.

Nadira walks in his office.

Alex: What do you want nadira.

Nadira ( Begging ) : Please let me come with you Alex.

Alex: Nadira I said no

Nadira: Ok Alex.

Alex leaves

Nadira ( Smiling saying to herself ): I will get there on my own then.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	27. Reinforcements from the Future

*The year 3003*

*Time Force Head Quarters*

Alex walks in the Time Ship. Alex sits down.

Alex ( Serious Look ) :Start the Count Down

Count Down 5..4..3..

The door is about to close just then Nadira sneaks in the Time Ship. The door closes. Nadira has something in her hand and a bag over her shoulder. Alex see's Nadira.

Alex ( Shocked ): What are you doing here Nadira?

Nadira shoots Alex with Knockout gas.

Alex is knocked out.

The Trans warp Mega Zord is getting ready to bang it's fist against the back of the time ship so it could go threw the time portal.

The Trans warp Mega Zord's arm spins

Count Down 2...1...0

Bang

The Trans warp Mega Zord hits the Time Ship.

The Time Ships goes threw the Time Portal.

The Time Ship's Destanation the Year 2004

* Meanwhile the Year 2004*

*Silver Hills*

*Collins Residence*

Bernard and The Silver Guardians are at Wes's Mansion. Bernard tell's Wes what happened earlier

Wes ( Concerned ) : Bernard what happened to You guys.

Bernard (Angry): We were ambushed by Cyclobots.

Before Bernard can say anything else he is cut off by Wes.

Wes ( Surprised ): What the Cyclobots. I thought the other Time Force Rangers and I destroyed them two years ago.

Christian: That's What we thought.

*Meanwhile at The Beach*

The Time Ship arrives. Nadira quickly runs out of the Time Ship before Alex can wake up.

Moments later Alex wakes up shaking the cobwebs out of his head. He then get's up.

Alex (angry): Damn that Nadira she will not get away with this.

He grabs some equipment form the Time Ship Then leaves.

*One Hour Later*

*Collins Residence*

Carmen: I wanna know whats up with the robots showing up.

The door bell rings. Wes answers the door bell.

Alex: Hello Wes.

Wes (Shocked): What are you doing here.

Alex: I am here to put the future back on track.

Wes ( Shocked ): Whats going on here.

Alex: I will fill you in.

Wes let's Alex in. Alex walks in the living room.

Christian (Confused): Wes did you. Change clothes and Why is your hair jelled.

Wes then walks in the living room.

Bernard and the Silver Guardians are Confused.

Wes: Guys let me introduce you to my descendent from the Future. His Name is Alex. He's The head of Time Force.

Alex: I must explain what are the events to come? According to the history banks one of You will die in battle. It may be Mr. Patrick Reed also. There will be a War between Us and The Robots.

Bernard: Are you serious?

Alex nod's his head.

Alex: Yes very Serious. I got one other thing to tell you. Nadira's here too.

Carmen: That crazy woman with the pink hair.

Alex: Yes somehow she snuck on the Time Ship and knocked me out with knockout gas.

Bernard: What is she doing here.

Alex: Cybrex killed your father Ransik and now she wants revenge. We must find her before Cybrex does.

Wes: Oh great.

Alex: We must prepare ourselves for war.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	28. Out of Time PT1 Season Finale

*Outside the City of Silver Hills*

Thousands of Cyberbots & Cyclobots stand at attention waiting for Cybrex's instructions. Frax, Android # 2 & Zoltron also stand at attention in back of Cybrex.

Cybrex (Yelling): Our First order of business is to find that traitor Xavier. We will search the city where ever he may hide we will find him and I myself will destroy him. Today marks the end of an era of the Human Race. They will fall by our hands. Today mark's beginning of The Robot Empire.

Cybrex then raises his hand then everyone else follows him. They begin to march toward the city.

*Meanwhile at Collins Residence*

Wesley Collins is sleeping on the couch. He is resting comfortably. He let Jen have the whole Bed Room until the Twins were born. Jennifer Scotts-Collins is walking down the stairs holding her stomach in pain. She pats Wes on the arm.

Jen: Wes...Wes wake up.

Wes turns over very sleepy. He opens his eyes and is very tired.

Wes (Sleepy) : You Ok Jen what is it.

Jen (Excited) : Wes it's Time.

Wes (Sleepy) : What Time for Time Force.

Jen (Excited) : No.

Wes: Oh you Mean The babies.

Jen nod's her head.

Wes jumps out of the couch. He runs up the stairs. Wes is about to knock on Philips door. Wes then stops and says to himself I'll let him sleep.

*Minutes Later*

Jen is in the hospital. She Resting comfortably. Wes and Taylor are at Her Side.

Doctor Norris walks up to Wes.

Doctor Norris: Can I speak to you for a second.

Wes nod's his head.

Wes: Sure.

Doctor Norris: Your wife will be delivering shortly. She's just resting now.

Wes: Ok thanks.

Wes looks at Jen and smiles. Wes grabs his cell phone from out his pocket. He calls his father Mr. Collins.

Wes: Hello Dad.

Mr. Collins: Hello Wesley.

Wes (Excited) : Jen is about to deliver the twins.

Mr. Collins (Happy) : That's Excellent Wesley. I will take my Private Jet and Head on over. I am proud of You Wesley.

Wes: Thanks dad.

They both hang up their Phones.

*Meanwhile at Silver Guardians Head Quarters*

Christian is in Bernard's office talking to Bernard.

Christian ( Bored ): Damn Bee I am bored. I wish something would happen already.

Bernard: I am bored too brotha.

The Alarm goes off. The Person over the loud speaker talks.

Person over the loud speaker: All Silver Guardians Robot are attacking the city. I repeat All Silver Guardians Robot are attacking the city.

Bernard: You got your wish hall. Let's go.

They run out of the office. All of the Silver Guardians rush to there SUV Trucks.

*Moments Later*

The Police are helping the Silver Guardians to defeat the robots but it' no use. There's to many of them.

Bernard (Shocked): Damn there's a lot of them.

Christian ( Cocky ): I don't care let's take them out.

Bernard roundhouse kicks a cyclobot. Bernard then elbows another then leg sweeps another. Several Cyberbots & Cyclobots Double Team Bernard and throw him un top of a car.

Christian (Yells): Oh no B'.

Christian throws several barrages of kick in punches but they are blocked by The Cyclobots. They begin to pummel him in to a bloody pulp. Carmen comes and blast The Cyclobots of Christian with her small blaster. Carmen helps Christian up.

Christian (Exhausted): Carmen Thank God you're here.

Carmen You ok.

Christian: Yeah I'll be fine.

Bernard walks over to them holding his back. Christian wipes blood of his lip.

Bernard (Tired) : Let's morph.

Bernard & Carmen get in their Time Force Pose.

Bernard & Carmen Presses the three button's on their Morphers.

Bernard & Carmen: Time For Time Force.

Bernard become's The Time Force Red Ranger.

Carmen become's The Time Force Pink Ranger.

Christian raise's his left hand in the air then he put's his Quantum Morpher to his mouth.

Christian: Quantum Power.

Christian become's the Quantum Ranger.

The Rangers rush into Battle.

*Meanwhile*

Cybrex, Zoltron, Frax and Android # 2 are watching the city be destroyed and People running for their lives.

Cybrex: This is great.

A man is behind Cybrex. The man draws his gun your under arrest.

Patrick: You four are under arrest.

Cybrex: Hahahaha. Are you kidding me.

Zoltron: I'll take him out master.

Zoltron is about to step in but Cybrex stops him.

Cybrex: I will destroy him myself.

Patrick: I don't think so

Patrick raise's his left hand in the air.

Patrick: Magnum Star Power.

With a Gold bright light Patrick becomes the Magnum Star Ranger.

Patrick: Let's go.

*Meanwhile at Collins Residence*

Alex, Katie, Lucas, Trip and Danielle are in their Time Force Uniforms.

Lucas (Angry): Where's Nadira?

Katie (Impatience): That does not matter now. We gotta help The Guardians Protect the city. Let's go.

Trip (Excited): Yeah.

Alex (Concerned): The attack has begun. We must do all we can. Or all will be lost. 

To Be Continued. Peace God Bless


	29. Out of Time PT 2Season Finale

*Silver Hills*

Bernard, Christian and Danielle get separated during the Melee. Bernard slashes several Cyclobots and Cyberbots with his Chrono Saber. Bernard get blasted by a Cyclobot. Christian blasts several Cyberbots with his Quantum Defender. Christian get beaten up badly by some Cyclobots Carmen is having a hard time dealing with them. Christian escapes the melee and goes in a alley. He de morps.

Christian (Breathing Hard): Oh God This is crazy.

Xavier see's Christian and goes in the ally way.

Xavier: Hello Christian.

Christian: No not now I have no Time for this.

Xavier: Let's end this.

Xavier presses the button on his Bio Morpher.

Xavier: Bio Morph Now.

Xavier becomes the Bio Ranger.

Xavier: Now it's Showtime.

Christian (Exhausted): Quantum Defender Blade Mode.

The Quantum Defender Becomes A blade. Xavier nod's his head then rushes toward Christian. Christian stands there . Xavier tries to slash him but Christian ducks it and slashes Xavier in the mid section.

Xavier (angry) : Damn you.

They both continue to battle.

*Meanwhile at Silver Hills Hospital*

Wes looks out the window and see's Robots attacking the city with Zoltron leading the attack on the city.

Wes (Shocked) What the?

Wesley Collins runs in his wife room while she is resting in her bed.

Wes: Taylor I have to go I'll be right back.

Taylor: But Wes where are you going Jen is about to give birth.

Wes: I know.

Taylor gets her cell phone from out her pocket and calls Eric Myers. Taylor then looks out the window and see's what's happing. Eric picks up his phone.

Eric: Taylor I heard the new I am on my way. Where are you.

Taylor (Scared) : I am with Jen. She's about to deliver.

Eric: I be there in a couple of minutes bye.

Wes runs out the hospital and into the streets of a nearly destroyed Silver Hills.

Wes ( Yells ): Hey

Zoltron see's Wes.

Zoltron: You and I have some unfinished business.

Wes: Remember what happen last time we fought.

Zoltron: Oh I remember well.

Zoltron has a quick flash back.

****Flash Back Chapter Six Deadly Reunions****

**Wes blasts Zoltron with the Chrono Blaster.**

**Zoltron: We'll finish this some other time Wes.**

**Wes: I'll be ready.**

**Zoltron: runs in the jet.**

****Flashback End****

Zoltron (angry): You made me look like a fool in front of my master now you die.

Zoltron runs toward Wes the trade blows back and forth. Wes spin kicks Zoltron in the face.

Zoltron (angry): Damn You Collins Damn You.

*Else Where*

Patrick (Yells): Magnum staff

Patrick takes out his Magnum staff.

Cybrex: You think that toy is gonna help you. That thing won't hurt me or Touch Me. Pitiful Human.

Patrick run towards Cybrex and tries to slash him with but Cybrex teleports in back of him. He elbows him in his back.

Patrick ( In Pain ): Ack!

Cybrex: I thought you could do better than that boy.

Patrick (Angry): Shut up

Patrick rushes towards Cybrex again but Cybrex throws a fire ball at him. Patrick get's hit by it.

Cybrex: You are really boring. Now it's time you die.

Patrick stands up.

Patrick: It's not over yet.

Patrick raises his Magnum Staff and shoots a Golden Fire ball at him but Cybrex reflects back to Patrick it' hits him. Cybrex walks up to Patrick and grab him by the neck.

Cybrex: Bye Human.

Cybrex does a Huge Energy Blast. Patrick's body flies in the air and lands on the ground hard. Android # 2 see's Alex, Katie, Trip and Lucas arriving.

Android # 2: Boss I have some things to take care of.

Cybrex: Go ahead have some fun.

Android # 2 flies in front the Four Time Force Rangers.

Android # 2: You must fight me before you get to Cybrex.

Alex (Angry): I have no Time for games but if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get.

*Meanwhile in Front of Silver Guardians Head Quarters*

Bernard & Carmen stand together has the only ones left standing against The Robots. The Two Silver Guardians are on one side and the Robots are on the other. The other Silver Guardians and Police officers are hurt. Bernard and Carmen are de morphed.

Carmen (Scared): Bernard what happens I just want you to know that...Tell Christian I Love Him.

Bernard (Shocked): Don't say it Carmen You gotta have Faith in God, We're gonna live don't worry. After this is over you tell him yourself.

Bernard nod's to Carmen.

The Two Rush in to Battle. The Robots Rush at them as well.

To Be Continued. Peace God Bless


	30. Out of Time PT 3 - Season Finale

*Silver Hills*

The City has become somewhat of a War Zone. Bernard & Carmen Morph while going into Battle.

Bernard & Carmen Presses the three button's on their Morphers.

Bernard & Carmen: Time for Time Force.

Bernard become's The Time Force Red Ranger.

Carmen become's The Time Force Pink Ranger.

Bernard get's his Chrono Saber and Slashes many Robots. Carmen blast the Robots with Her Chrono Blaster.

Carmen: Oh My God There too many.

Bernard: We Can't Give Up now. We Have to Defend the City.

*Meanwhile in the Alley Way*

Christian and Xavier are in a brutal fight. They both duck and dodge eachothers

Xavier ( Angry ): Your Finished now.

Xavier shoots Christian several times with His Bio Blaster.

Christian falls to the ground holding his ribs. Xavier walks up to Christian.

Xavier: Hahahaha. It's Over Now Human.

Xavier is about to slash Christian but Christian blocks it with his Quantum Defender and Slashes Xavier. Xavier falls to the ground. Christian quickly get's up and stands over Xavier.

Christian (Exhausted): You have stalked me for too long now Xavier. It's gonna be either You or Me and It's gonna be You.

With No remorse Christian slashes Xavier repeatedly with Quantum Defender. Xavier de morps. Xavier is lying motion less. Christian looks at Xavier. Christian walks away. Just has Christian is leaving Xavier get's up and runs at him.

Xavier (angry): Haaaaa! It's not over yet.

Christian then turns around and Shoots Xavier in the chest with His Quantum Defender. Blood quickly pours out of Xavier's limp body. Christian goes to help Bernard & Carmen fight the robots.

Xavier ( Silently ): ach. Ahhhhh

Xavier is dead.

*Meanwhile at the Hospital*

Wesley Collins and Zoltron are still fighting each other. Wes punches Zoltron to the gut. Zoltron get's on one knee.

Zoltron ( Yells ): I can't lose like this not to Human.

Wes: Time For Time Force

Wes Presses the three button's on his Chrono Morpher.

Wes become's The Time Force Strata Ranger.

Wes: Your Time is Up.

Zoltron ( Yells ): Haaaaa Your Mine Collins !

Wes: Chrono Blade.

Wes quickly takes out his Chrono Blade. Zoltron & Wes Run at each other.

Wes slashes Zoltron through the chest with his Chrono Blade.

Zoltron: Master I have failed You nooooo!

Zoltron falls to the ground then explodes.

Eric shows up. He greets Wes.

Eric: Wes what happened.

Wes: There's no Time for that I'll explain later. Let's Go help the other rangers.

Eric runs to go help Alex and the other & Wes helps The Silver Guardians.

*Moments Later*

Eric shows up and helps the other Time Force rangers battle Android # 2.

Katie: It's Eric

Eric raises his Vector Morpher in the air.

Eric: Vector Power Now.

Eric becomes the Vector Ranger. Eric Rues into battle.

*Meanwhile*

Bernard see's Wes running towards the robots.

Bernard: Wes alright.

Wes runs into battle and starts slashing the robots with his Chrono Blade. Carmen shoots the with her V-5 Weapon. Christian helps her out. He blats the robots with his Quantum Defender.

Bernard raises his right hand in the air

Bernard : That's it Red Battle Warrior.

Bernard now has on his Armor. Bernard pulls out his Battle Warrior Saber

Bernard: Battle Warrior Saber

Bernard Makes a Circle of Fire with the saber. Bernard slashes Many Robots.

* Moments Later*  
>All the Robots Laid in the Street Destroyed. The Four Ranger are the only ones Left Standing. The other Silver Guardians get back on their feet has well has the City Police Task Force.<p>

Bernard (Exhausted) : Yes We did it.

Wes: Come on guys We gotta help the others.

They Rush to help the other Rangers Battle Android # 2.

*Moments Later*

The Android # 2 is struggling against the other rangers. Wes and The Others show Up.

Alex: Give it up Android.

Android # 2 is down on one knee.

Android # 2 (confused): I am supposed to be The Perfect Machine. I why am I not.

A Mysterious Figure Blast a energy beam through Android # 2's Got. She Explodes.

Trip (Shocked): What the !.

The Mysterious Figure is Cybrex. Cybrex is holding the limp body of Patrick.

Cybrex: You destroyed My Robot Army. Now I am gonna destroy You.

Cybrex throws the limp body of Patrick onto a car.

Bernard (angry): Patrick Nooooo!

Bernard and the others rush towards Patrick. Bernard holds Patrick up.

Bernard: Patrick are you ok.

Patrick (Exhausted): I...I...I am sorry Bernard. You tried to be my friend but I shut You out. The Truth is You are and forever will be my Friend. Thanks Bernard.

Bernard closes Patricks eyes.

Bernard (angry): Nooooooooo.

Patrick Reed is dead.

Bernard puts Patrick down.

Cybrex: Ahh Such a Pity he had to die. So Ten Rangers against me.

The Ten Rangers Rush towards Cybrex.

Christian shoots Cybrex with his Quantum Defender but Cybrex side steps the blast, The punches the weapon out of his hand. He slashes Christian. Christian goes flying in to car. Christian de morphs. Trip uses his V3 blast cannon on Cybrex but he blasts Trip and Trip to the ground hurt he de morphs.

Lucas: Oh No.

Lucas tries to fight him with his bare hands but Cybrex grabs his hand the kicks him in the leg. Cybrex picks up Lucas and throws him onto a car. Lucas de morps. Alex pulls out his Cyber Stunner and blast but Cybrex teleports away. Alex blast only caught part of his cape. Cybrex appears in back of Alex slashes him in the back. Alex falls to the ground and De morphs. Danielle runs to Cybrex and shoots him with her two Chrono Blasters it connects and hits him. Cybrex then reflects the blasts to Danielle then He quickly rushes to her punches and her in the gut. Danielle goes flying unto a car and de morphs. Katie runs toward Cybrex and tackles him and stars to pummel Cybrex repeatedly in the chest with her fists.

Katie (Yelling) : Haaaahhhhhhh.

Cybrex punches Katie off of him then kicks her while she's down. He picks her up.

Cybrex: Your not so strong pitiful human. Hahahaha.

Cybrex shoots a energy blast at Katie falls onto the ground and de morphs.

*Meanwhile at Downtown Silver Hills*

Cybrex: Four more rangers to destroy.

Eric: I had enough of this guy.

Eric Runs toward Cybrex with his Vector Staff and slashes Cybrex in the Chest . Cybrex then elbows Eric in the gut. He grabs his Vector Staff and Shoots him with it. Eric falls to the ground and demorps. Carmen blasts Cybrex several Times with her V5 weapon. Cybrex catches one of the beams and shoots it at Carmen. She falls to the ground and de morphs.

Bernard (angry): Oh No Carmen.

Bernard and Wes run at Cybrex. Bernard runs with his Chrono Saber and Wes runs With Chrono Blade. Bernard and Wes Jump in the air with their weapons.

Bernard and Wes: Double Time Strike.

The attack rips through Cybrex's His Chest is deeply scared. Cybrex focuses all of his energy and Blast Both Bernard & Wes the both land hard unto the ground and de Morph. Cybrex walks toward them but he is shoot from behind. The Mysterious person continues to shoot him. He finally turns around and see's who shoot him it is none other than Nadira.

Nadira (angry): You killed my father now I kill you.

She shoots him again. Cybrex falls to the ground half destroyed.

Alex: That's enough Nadira.

Alex Hand cuffs Cybrex. He is imprison by Alex into a small container.

Alex (angry): Your finished Now Cybrex your going back to prison and You Nadira had no business medaling in Time Force case.

Lucas walks up to Nadira and the hug.

Wes: Yo guys I gotta go Jen is having the babies.

Katie: I'll go with You Wes.

Eric: So will I.

The Three go to see Jen in the hospital.

The Silver Guardians have Cybrex hand cuffed. Alex walks up to Cybrex.

Cybrex: Nooo Please don't.

Cybrex imprison by Alex into a small container.

*Later at the Hospital*

Jen is laying her hospital bed holding her new born Son and Wes is sitting is holding his new born daughter.

Wes (Over Joyed): What shall we name them hun?

Jen (Over Joyed): I'll name Our Son and You Name Our Daughter.

Jen: I'll name You. Logan Albert Collins. Albert after your you like the name?

Wes: I love it Jen. I'll name Our Daughter Rachel Dani Collins. You like that name Hun.

Jen: I think it's wonderful.

Wes stand's up a kisses his New Born Children on the forehead. He kisses Jen on the Lips.'

Wes (Over Joyed): I am so happy.

Jen (Over Joyed): Me too.

Taylor: That's so beautiful. I want a baby Eric.

Eric rolls his Eyes.

Eric: Don't Start.

*Two Weeks Later *

*Silver Hills*

Everyone is at the beach. Alex brings Cybrex in the Time Ship. Nadira, Lucas and Trip go in the Time Ship after They say their good byes. Katie hug's Jen and the others.

Carmen walks to Christian.

Carmen: Christian I have been putting this off for awhile now I just wanted that I love you.

Christian looked at Carmen.

Christian: I love you too.

The two kissed.

Jen: Katie when you come back we will the babies christening.

Katie: Ok

Katie kisses her God Children the leaves in the Time Ship.

Bernard: Good Bye Danielle.

Bernard and Danielle hug.

Carmen: Come on stay with Us.

Danielle: I am sorry but I gotta go.

Carmen: I am gonna miss you.

Danielle: I am gonna miss you too.

The two girls hug each other.

Danielle walks up to Christian

Christian: Sorry I did not trust You.

Danielle: It's cool.

They Shake hands.

Danielle waves to everyone and Goes into the Time Ship.

Christian: Salute!

The Silver Guardians Salute's to the people in the Ship.

The Time Ship goes into the Future.

Bernard: Well Wes what Now.

Bernard is holding the Magnum Star Morpher.

Wes: For starters we put that Morpher in a safe place.

Mr. Collins is talking to Camille and Kevin Douglas.

Carmen: Let's go home guys.

Christian: Yeah.

Bernard (Happy): The Future looks Bright.

Wes: It sure does. A Future full of Hope.

The End. Peace God Bless

The Silver Guardians Saga continues in Time Force & SPD: Fight for the Future (Mini-Series).


End file.
